Of Air and Angels
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: When Jace made a phone call, he didn't know that he was going to end up getting an honest to goodness Goddess by his side forever! Will this turn of events in his mundane existence change his life for the better, or just bring more misery?
1. Fate

Hey guys, as you can see, I have a new story here, which will be my main focus apart from Shadowhunter Scraps. Here is the opening prologue chapter. I really hope you like it.

I don't own Mortal Instruments, nor do I own Oh! My Goddess!

* * *

When looking down from the Heavens onto those that live on Earth, we above see much more than those below. While happiness is the true goal of the Gods, what is the meaning of unhappiness to those below? To some, they might say that the Gods have been unsuccessful in giving ultimate happiness and joy to those who live on Earth - Humans. Fate seems to target those who do not expect it. Somehow, we overlook many… We who watch the humans would disagree; for there is a solution out there for those who seem to always get the short end of the stick.

The Goddess Help Line.

For Jace Lightwood, each day is as boring as the that preceded it. He is a normal person, who seems to be surrounded by bad luck. Already, we know he is perfect. And so, when he woke up that fateful morning, we were ready to do whatever we could to start him on his way towards one thing- A wish.

Around this young man's soul is a sign. It is a symbol of total misfortune. For Jace Lightwood, nothing ever goes his way... Ever. His life is full of woe, and bad luck. Why him? As far as we can see, there is nothing good in the fortune of Jace Lightwood.

Is it fate? How should one scoff at the Gods choice for them? One must live their life as best they can. There is creation, destruction, love, laughter… Anger, sadness. Is a human truly in control of their own fate? Or is fate taken from their own hands and given to us to direct their lives, which they cannot possibly do on their own? Where does life begin and end? Life does not seems to change for those who need it most. In which way are their lives determined? Life can be created- or destroyed. It begins and ends. In a short time, one can live… But would they succeed or fail?

Could one truly give their fate away… to be controlled by another, of their own free will?

* * *

Hopefully, we shall see… In the next chapter!


	2. Forever

Here is the beginning of the story! As you can see, I had to change the title… It felt too unimaginative. Haha. Here we go! And, seriously guys, if you don't go and thank **Love Vigilantes** for betaing this, I might have to take you off of my nice list and onto my naughty. I bet half of you pervs would rather be on naughty than nice... ;D So without further ado, let's get it on.

* * *

Jace Lightwood, a normal man in the middle of a small country called Idris, sat quietly in his room, quite alone and without a single person to amuse him or show him any kind of attention. He sighed sadly, and leaned back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Usually, when he felt alone, he would count the number of dots on his ceiling. He never made it past one thousand, two hundred and sixty-eight. He turned onto his side and spotted his cell phone. Maybe, he could call his brother, Alec. He was always willing to do something fun. Lately, Alec had gotten a bit more boring. In fact, the only thing Alec ever wanted to do was party with his friends. Jace sighed again, and went back to lying on his back. Maybe next week would be a better week. In just one week, he had lost his job, flunked a test in Latin, been late for an early morning class when his alarm broke, and to top it off, this morning, his motorcycle had broken down on the highway.

He stared at the ceiling again. He was so lonely lately; it felt as though there was nothing to keep him on Earth any longer. Sure, women thought that he was attractive, but they didn't want to actually stay with him. He was poor; in fact, he had about fifteen dollars to his name right now. He didn't have enough money to even pay the rent for this month. He didn't even know how he was going to get the money to do it. He had, after all, just lost his job. There was absolutely _nothing_ on the market for him to claim. He looked over to his phone again.

_Partying is better than nothing, I guess…_

Jace picked up his phone and dialed Alec's number from memory. The phone answered after two rings. That was odd, Jace decided, because, usually, Alec didn't answer his phone at all. Sometimes, it would take at least a week for Jace's older brother to call him (and everyone else!) back.

"Hello?" Jace asked, into the phone before the person could speak. Sometimes, his brother would have _odd_ people answer his phone.

"Hello!" exclaimed an exuberant voice from the other end. "This is the Goddess Help Line. How may I be of your service today?"

"Oh," Jace said, "I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number. Goodbye, then."

"Hold on one moment please, sir. I shall take your request in person."

The line went dead.

_What the hell?_

Suddenly, a bright burst of light that he had never seen before came from the mirror across the room. Jace yelled, and tripped as he ran across the room, and crashed into a bookshelf.

He dropped his jaw. "What is going on?" he exclaimed.

The light died down slowly, and a figure was present within the light.

Jace's jaw dropped again! _This woman, she was - well- beautiful!_

"I'm pleased you think so!" she spoke, blushing. She was floating from the ground, smiling pleasantly. Boy – was she a sight for sore eyes. She had long, flowing, curly, red hair that was tied into two braids. She had fair skin and brilliant, green eyes and a small, pleased mouth with a soft nose and light features. A pink blush was set upon her cheeks - a permanent fixture upon her face. What caught his eye was her garb. On her were the strangest clothes he had ever seen. She had a long white dress on with a green covering and a pair of green shoes that only covered the centers of her feet with matching half hand gloves. Around her waist was a golden chain with several different keys and golden rings. She wore plenty of jewelry, all golden. Around both hands she had rings and on her wrists she had several bracelets, along with her ankles. She had on a golden necklace with a shiny green stone in the middle. She had at least five piercings on each side in her ears, each filled with a dangling hoop.

_And her voice,_ he thought. _It's like a melody of song!_

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Jace Lightwood!"

Jace paused, "Are you… reading my mind?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Who… Who… are you?" he asked, backing closer to the wall. Someone had just appeared from his mirror! That wasn't scientifically possible. What the heck was going on?

"Oh forgive me; I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Clarissa, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License! I am here to grant your heart's fondest desire. However, you can only have _one _wish."

Jace's eyes widened. A wish? This was all too insane! How did she get here? "Are you _crazy!_" he nearly yelled.

Clarissa smiled larger. "Oh no, Mr. Jace Lightwood. I am not crazy at all! Now, what is your heart's desire?"

"This is so… unbelievable. I'm not sure what to say! I… er…" He thought about it for a second. He was kind of poor at the moment… could he wish for boats of money?

"Of course! If you would like to have money, I can grant that."

She could?

"And if a eternal youth wish is your desire, I can grant that too. I could grant you sovereign over the world if you would like that, as well!"

Jace stared dumbly at the woman.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. What right didn't he have to be suspicious? This must have been a dream, he decided; because, things like this don't happen anywhere outside of fantasy novels! It just didn't happen!

"I am sorry. I do not understand. What does it mean to be 'kidding me'? Do you mean to have children?" Clarissa asked anxiously.

Jace turned completely red, "Um. No. It means to joke. You know, to poke fun."

"Oh. I do not joke, nor do I poke fun, Mr. Jace Lightwood," Clarissa smiled brightly. "I do enjoy good humor however."

Jace blanched, "You don't joke? That has got to be a lie!"

"Oh no, Mr. Lightwood. Goddesses are forbidden to tell lies. We are not allowed to tell them – ever!" Clarissa smiled, and sat down beside Jace.

Jace, in turn, stood up. "Not even in an emergency situation?" He turned away from her and started towards the kitchenette to pour some tea into two mugs.

"No, never. A lie is a sin, Mr. Lightwood."

"Er… Is it wrong to lie?" Jace asked. He had never believed in God, and so, he had never gone to church. Nor had he ever learned religious beliefs. He turned towards her, to let her know he was listening.

"The Almighty One does _not_ allow goddesses to lie. Especially First Class Goddesses."

"I don't understand. What is a First Class Goddess?" Jace asked, shaking his head as he put the cup of tea in front of Clarissa. He still didn't believe her. She was probably some kind of crazy person that was trying to steal from him. He looked around his room… There wasn't much to steal.

She nodded him in thanks for the tea.

"A First Class Goddess is the strongest type of Goddess in Heaven, Mr. Jace Lightwood."

The shock of actually hearing Clarissa speak of 'Heaven' caused Jace to drop tea on himself.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "That's _hot!" _Clarissa floated over to him and put her hands out. Suddenly, a flash of light came from her palms and then… the pain was gone. Was this - dare he say it? - magic? Was Clarissa _really_ a goddess?

"Wow… Thanks, Clarissa."

Clarissa turned a flame red, and looked downwards at her hands. The way that he was looking at her was… making her nervous, and anxious.

"You may call me 'Clary' Mr. Jace Lightwood."

Jace couldn't help but smile. Somehow, calling her 'Clary' made him feel like he was talking to a friend… a beautiful, gorgeous friend… She really was so lovely.

"Okay, Clary. Why did you heal me?"

"Well, Mr. Jace Lightwood, the duty of a goddess is simple. It is the job of a goddess to insure happiness and joy to all around her. Goddesses cannot allow a human to suffer – ever. Even just the thought makes me sad!" Clary clasped her hands together. "That is why I am here today, Mr. Jace Lightwood!"

"I don't understand. What does suffering have to do with you granting me a wish, Clary?" Jace didn't understand at all. All he knew was that there was a goddess in his house, and that she was beautiful.

"Well, Mr. Jace Lightwood, I came from Heaven. The main system, Yggdrasil, is where I work. It's for the Goddess Help Line. There are people in the world, such as you, who suffer from great misfortune. These people are usually given some kind of good luck in their lives. You however, Mr. Jace Lightwood, have been continuously overlooked for good fortune. Therefore, when you called us today, we decided to give you a wish. This wish can tip you to the side of fortune, if you make the right one."

Jace paused for a moment. "I didn't mean to call you earlier. It was a mistake. I meant to call my brother, Alec."

"Oh no, Mr. Jace Lightwood. You were meant to reach the Goddess Help Line. Only those who have pure and strong hearts can get through the system and have the phone call reach us." She smiled happily, and sipped her tea. "Therefore, do you know what you would like to wish for? Please don't forget that you are only allowed _one_ wish!" The way that she spoke – she sounded so passionate and happy. He wanted to love a woman like that. He wanted a woman who was so happy about everything, and passionate about what she loved.

"But… I don't think I have such bad luck, Clary," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Jace Lightwood, you have suffered much more than your fair share. You have had more misfortune than a person should ever have to have! You are so kind, and caring. How could you not be? I admire your strong heart, and the fact that you have been hopeful and positive through all of the misfortune you have suffered in the past."

Suddenly, Jace knew. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"I wish," he began.

"Yes?" Clary prodded, waiting for him to continue.

"For a goddess, like you to stay by my side forever!"

* * *

Oh my, Jace! What have you done? Reviews make me happy. I like em a lott. To SS readers, I will update soon! I promise! Send me some review love guys, and send a happy message to **Love Vigilantes**. The girl should get it. She's a Goddess. Maybe you could make a wish...

**Reviews get Jace in a wish**


	3. Regret

Here is the next chapter! I hope you love me ;) Just to let you know, any fuckery in this chapter happened AFTER it was beta'd. **Love Vigilantes** is MADE of win. Seriously. You should go and message her. Tell her you want to marry her and have her babies. That's a winning line. For those of you who are coming from **Shadowhunter Scraps**, this is a humor story, but not a crack fiction. It gets funnier. Trust me. I wrote it.

* * *

As soon as the words left Jace's mouth he regretted them. He really did want her to be his goddess forever; however, saying that she had to be by his side forever was _terribly_ unreasonable – not to mention rude. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when Clary started to chant in an odd language, and the strange markings on her face started to glow a brilliant blue. A light filled the room, and then an explosion. This caused Jace to yell in surprise and for Clary to collapse to the floor.

"Clary," Jace found himself yelling. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Tell me; what is going on?" He found himself surprised that the geeks in his dorm didn't come running at the noise they were making.

"Your wish has been granted, Mr. Jace Lightwood. Now, I, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License, Clarissa, will be by your side forever!"

Several thoughts ran through his head as the two sat in silence across from each other. Clarissa gazed at him through happy eyes, with her hands on her lap as she sat on the ground.

"Oh, that's great…"

Then he realized.

_Did she just say the wish was granted?_

"WHAT?" he screeched, "They granted it?" He shot up from his sitting position.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she smiled again, continuing to sit down in her spot.

"Do you know what this means?" he yelled at her. Was she crazy? Why was she smiling?

"That we shall be together forever?" she asked him. Was she insane? Did she even _realize_ what that meant?

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, nodding. He stared at her dumbly. She still didn't get it.

"Do you know what this means? I have no money!"

"One is not less important because he does not have money, Mr. Jace Lightwood."

"And I have a one room apartment!" he argued.

"I will sleep on the floor!" she concluded, putting her hands in her lap.

"I have no job!" he cried in frustration.

"That is just fine!" she smiled again.

The two continued to stare at each other for several minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me for just one moment, Clary."

Jace stood, and opened the door. It was his upperclassmen dorm leader.

"Jace! Your payment is late again; I'm going to have to throw you out if you don't have it by tomorrow."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Sebastian, why would you do that? Please, can you just let it go for a couple of days? I just lost my job!" _Oh, shoot! I forgot. They don't allow women in these dorms._

"Hey," he said as he looked over Jace's shoulder. "Who is that?"

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian! My name is Clarissa, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License! I am here to stay with Mr. Jace Lightwood, forever!"

My landlord cocked his brow and I shook my head. "Oh no, Sebastian! She just, er, hit her head on the side of my desk! She must have hit it harder than I thought!"

"Out, Lightwood! You trying to screw me over? I don't think so! Sebastian Verlac doesn't get screwed by anyone! You better get out right now, before I call the cops. I'll send your stuff to your new address."

Sebastian spun on his heel and marched from the doorway, taking Jace's only home away with him.

"I do not understand. What is 'screwed', Mr. Jace Lightwood?" She cocked her head to the side, and waited anxiously for Jace to answer.

Jace didn't feel too good about telling Clary these things. It seemed like she didn't really know what was going on around her. She was definitely self-aware, that much he knew. However, it seemed as though she didn't understand human things. He realized she knew some things, but she obviously didn't know anything about some of the more inappropriate, human things.

"Er… It means to be cheated, or ripped off."

Clary nodded, and spoke again, "Why did he not just say that?"

"Well, on Earth, people say crude things. The word he used is not a very nice word."

"Is it a swear word?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Goddesses are not allowed to use curse words. Therefore, I do not know many."

Jace blinked. Being a goddess must be hard, he decided. _You can't lie; you can't swear… what else can't you do?_

As Jace thought more about it, it seemed a bit crazy. What about life or death situations? You really can't lie? Jace didn't know how he would live if he couldn't lie. Sure, he didn't lie about killing people and things like that, but he did tell a white lie every now and then. If lying was a sin, then why did the Goddess Help Line answer his phone call? Why would they answer his wish?

Something in Jace swelled. He could imagine being with Clary for a long time. She seemed really kind. It didn't seem like an act either. He really liked her – a lot. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he had a real life Goddess living with him. She even agreed to stay by his side forever.

"So… I guess we should start to pack up this stuff and find a place to move to… The seniors don't take kindly to having women in these dorm rooms."

"Oh… That is a shame. It must be hard for you."

Jace shook his head, "Not really."

Jace and Clary continued to pack up all of Jace's things. They decided to put all the things they would need right now, into one box and bring that with them. The rest of the things they packed away and pushed into the corner of the room. With Jace leading, and holding the box, he led Clary downstairs to his motorcycle.

"Oh no, I forgot! My bike is broken! How are we supposed to find a place to live, now?" Suddenly, from the window, Sebastian appeared.

"Hey, Lightwood! We fixed your bike. Here are your keys." He threw the keys out the window and drew his head back in.

Jace put the keys into the ignition and turned. The bike roared to life. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He looked to Clary. "You can sit in the sidecar, right here."

"Alright, Mr. Jace Lightwood. Is this what humans call, 'A Motorcycle'?"

"Yes. They are a lot of fun. You'll like it. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we need to find somewhere to sleep tonight." He started up the bike and headed towards his brother's place. It was about thirty minutes away from Jace's dorm room.

"Where do people sleep when they do not have homes, Mr. Jace Lightwood?"

"Um… usually on the streets. It's very dangerous, and it isn't very fun. I've had to do it before. I wouldn't want you to have to sleep on the ground on a street, Clary. We are going to my brother's house. His name is Alec."

"Is he your older brother?" Jace paused for a second and nodded. He didn't know that Clary cared about his family.

"Yeah. Alec is twenty-two. I'm twenty-one. Er… How old are you, Clary? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Me? I've just celebrated my nine hundred and fifty-seventh birthday!"

Jace nearly swerved into a wall when he heard that. He must be considered Jail-bait then, right?

"What's your family like, Clary?"

"I have two sisters! My older sister's name is Isabelle. My younger sister's name is Maia. They are my best friends. My dad and I talk all the time. I don't really see my mom except when she comes to visit," Clary explained animatedly.

Jace smiled. Clary seemed to love her family.

"What about you?"

"I have an older brother. His name is Alec… I don't really speak with my mother and father, that much."

Clary seemed to see that Jace didn't like talking about his family. Jace changed the topic.

"So, do you know why my call went through to the Goddess Help Line, Clary?" he asked.

"It is because you are a person of pure heart and of many virtues, Mr. Jace Lightwood," she smiled at him, and nodded. She really had a lot of faith in him, didn't she? It was misplaced, Jace felt.

He truly wondered how she believed that. He wouldn't say he was an _evil_ person, but he certainly wasn't a good one. In fact, he would consider himself a huge douche bag. He acted very poorly with girls. For some reason, he just felt like being an ass any chance he got, when it came to people. So far, however, he didn't want to do that to Clary at all. It was odd.

Usually, he was mean to girls. Maybe it was because he knew that they only wanted one thing from him. He also knew that Clary didn't want that from him. Maybe _that_ was why he liked her so much. He hoped that he would never have to show Clary his douche bag attitude in the future. He liked the fact that she didn't know anything about him. Most women didn't want to go within forty feet of him anymore. His ego was so big that people hated being around him. That explained his lack of friends and job. When he had gotten fired from his job, it had been because he had been a little bit of an ass to his boss. Okay, maybe not a little. He had been _more_ than sort of an ass. He had been a _giant_ ass. He guessed that he had deserved to have his ass fired.

Plus, wasn't it really bad to be rude to a goddess? He pondered that for a moment. He guessed that if you were rude to a goddess, they would do something crazy, like blow you into space or something. Just the thought made him nervous. What if, at one point, he got Clary angry? She seemed nice enough, beautiful, sweet, funny… But, she had red hair. Jace wasn't trying to be stereotypical or anything, but redheads were insane. Their tempers were as fiery as their hair. At one time, back in High School, Jace had cheated on a redhead. She burned his shed down and stuffed his locker full of dead fish the next day. Last year, he had dated another redhead, and she had been psychotic too. In fact, she was worse. At one point, she beat the living daylights out of a blonde that had hit on him while they were out on a date. Needless to say, that was the last date they ever went on together.

Back when he first started dating around and looking for a girl to be his; he was really confused. He thought that love and lust went hand in hand. That resulted in some very undesirable outcomes. He had done some bad things to girls, and some things that he was very ashamed of. When he was younger, he had had a bunch of one night stands. He regretted them a lot. He had never done anything really bad to the girls… But he had been an ass, and never called them back. In some cases, he broke their hearts. Jace never got too attached. When he saw a girl get too close to finding out how weak he really was, he left her high and dry.

He regretted it more than anything else in the world.

He would be damned if he did the same thing to Clary. She was so naive of everything. If he did something like that to her… she would probably break. She was fragile – like glass, he decided. She, out of anyone, deserved someone better than him. Now she would have to stay with him - _forever_. She would hate him once she figured out how much of a jerk he truly was. Would she leave him? Would she go back to heaven? No… He didn't want that at all.

Maybe what he regretted more than anything was the wish.

* * *

Uh oh! Is Jace having second thoughts? Did I just have a really good smoothie? Just kidding. Anyways - I think I've been pretty good about updating. Right? RIGHT? I love you guys, my lovely readers. You guys are my bitchez. You know what bitchez pimp? The pimp reviews to the review god. That's me, guys. ;)

**Reviews get spanks (or snuggles if you're not into that kind of thing...) **[but you guys are pervs so you totally are...]


	4. Humans

Kudos to **Love Vigilantes **who beta'd this chapter. Any fuckery was from me _after_ she edited. Send her some review love, k? See the shit I do for you? Updating? M-hmm!

* * *

Jace was mulling over his thoughts, while Clary sat and watched him from the sidecar. It was strange, Clary thought. She had never seen a human that was so beautiful. She had heard that in some cases, humans were given gifts of beauty and fairness from Angels. However, as Jace's file had said, he was quite young. No Angel had given him this gift…

"You are quite attractive," Clary said bluntly before she could help herself. She looked up at Jace. He was looking at her with an intense eye and smirking. She could only describe this grin as one that a wolf would give his prey. It made her nervous. Then she realized that she had called him attractive - to his face! She quickly covered her mouth and gasped, "I am very sorry, Mr. Jace Lightwood. I did not mean to say that. I misspoke…"

Jace did something Clary did not expect. He frowned and stopped the bike so he could speak with her.

"Do you mean that I'm unattractive, Clary?" Clary turned bright red and hid her face by looking down.

"Not at all, Mr. Jace Lightwood. I apolo-"

Jace interrupted her then, "Cut it out with that, Clary; honestly."

Clary looked up at him. What did he mean? His face looked angry. Had she… done something? She hadn't meant to! In fact, she hadn't meant to say anything, at all. She suddenly cursed her mouth. All her life, Clary had said things, not realizing that she was speaking aloud. It had become most annoying to her, especially after she had accidentally done it in front of the All Mighty One. She had said nothing bad; only mumbled about breakfast. It was quite embarrassing, though!

"I do not understand, Mr. Jace Li-"

"That!" he exclaimed, "Don't call me 'Mr. Jace Lightwood'! We're friends, aren't we?"

Something within Clary sped up when he said that. They were… friends? Friends… Friends. She liked the sound of that. Friends… Friends… Friends…

"Yes, I guess we are…?" She posed it as a question, not sure what to call him now. What did you call a person who was your 'friend' when you were bound by a contract to stay by their side, forever? Clary had friends in heaven, but, not _human_ friends. What did humans even call each other when they were friends? Clary was not sure at all.

"Just call me 'Jace'."

Humans were so odd. In fact, Clary almost never came in contact with humans. She only saw them when they got a call into the Goddess Help Line. Usually, she wasn't the one that answered the calls from Earth. She had only answered four calls from the Help Line in her whole career. She had worked for the Goddess Help Line for roughly six hundred years. That was a long time to only grant four wishes… When she had gotten her Earth training license, she had spoken to many humans, and learned their ways. However, that had been seven hundred years ago.

Six hundred years ago, Clary had gotten her First Class Goddess certification. It had taken her three hundred years to get to First Class Goddess. In heaven, being a First Class Goddess was something that not many goddesses could achieve. It was a great honor, because it meant that you were very powerful, and also, very responsible and wise. One could not achieve becoming a First Class Goddess unless he had the strength to support all of the mystical energy, and the space in his brain to learn everything that he must. To become this powerful being, you had to be passionate and wise, and be able to see the bright light.

Clary's elder sister, Isabelle, did not become a First Class Goddess when she planned to take the exam. She had decided that she liked to lie.

It wasn't _impossible_ to lie; a goddess was just not allowed to. You were _not_ supposed to lie under _any_ circumstance. Isabelle ignored that rule, and because of it, she had had her license revoked several times in the last hundred years. Isabelle liked to lie. In fact, she did it too often. Each time she had her license revoked, she got depressed, and then felt sorry for what she did. But, as soon as she got her license back, she was back to using magic – and lying.

So, it showed one that it was not just power, strength and capability that go into becoming a First Class Goddess. You had to have wisdom, and you had to be mentally strong, good willed, and are able to be spiritually connected with the Earth and all of its surroundings. People that did not have this (as easy as it may seem) could never become First Class Goddesses.

That was more than ninety-five percent of heaven's population.

Clary did not understand what fueled some of the things that humans did… She didn't understand why they all hurt each other, and caused pain to each other when they were all that they had in the world. She didn't know why anyone would want to hurt the people that they saw each day. It confused her. She would never do something like that – would she?

Humans, she thought, they are so… _aggravating_. Clary recalled something that her mentor, Valentine, had told her a very long time ago. _They whine, and they complain, and they don't know what's best for them. They kill each other over the stupidest things, and yet_… she thought. _When they believe in something – when they truly believe that there is something worth fighting for… they will stand up and die for their cause, even if they might never see the results of it._

Clary had many fond memories of her time with Valentine. He was the best mentor a Goddess could wish for. He was a magic maker.

_Whatever happened to Valentine…? _she wondered.

"Hey, Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked suddenly, as they drove around looking for a place to stay.

Clary looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about my family and friends in heaven." Clary noticed that as she said this, Jace's face fell, and he seemed to become stiff.

"Listen, Clary… We need to talk. I… er… I'm sorry, you know?"

"Whatever for, Mr. Jace?"

"For well… I guess for taking you away from your family. I just got carried away for a moment… and it kind of just came out. The wish, I mean… So, I'm sorry." Jace looked genuinely regretful. A sudden shoot of pain in her heart made her pause. Why was she hurt by this? Was it because he regretted having her here? She could imagine so. She was the reason that they had nowhere to sleep tonight. She felt bad for what she had done now. But… What exactly did she do? The look on his face made her feel as though she should comfort him. What do you say to something like this? How do you reply to such an apology of regret? Should she brush it off and pretend that she didn't hear him? Or should she say something to make him feel better about it?

"It is okay, Mr. Jace. I enjoy your company quite a bit." Once it left her mouth she regretted the words. It sounded like she didn't want to be with him – with the words she had chosen. Why did she make that mistake?

Clary could remember when she would have screamed and shouted at the idea of being with a man forever. In some ways, she still did. It wasn't Jace's fault. It was her. She wasn't very fond of men, ever since Valentine had left…

_Whatever happened to Valentine…?_

Many years ago, Clary was as outlandish as she could be. Many people thought that, although she had the power to become a First Class Goddess, she never would because of her outlandish statements and her odd behavior. As she grew, she stopped being like that. It wasn't good for her family. Being the daughter of the All Mighty One made it harder for her to be rebellious. She just grew out of her fiery nature… Valentine had told her many years back that one should strive to be the person that everyone adored…

_Whatever happened to Valentine…? _

As she felt a memory appear, she felt it flutter away before she could completely grasp it.

_Whatever happened to Valentine…?_

_Whatever happened to Valentine…?_

She didn't realize she had asked the question several times already.

* * *

Hmm? What could this mean for a one Goddess Clarissa? And who is Valentine? Reviews make me happy! ;)

**Reviews get Jace on a motorcycle**


	5. Insane

Yeah, sorry this is a little late... I forgot to upload it. Sorry... hehehe... SO, love to **Love Vigilantes**, who is literally the All Mighty. xoxo Any fuckery in this chapter is from me after she beta'd it!

* * *

Jace didn't really know what to do. One minute, Sebastian was kicking them out, and now they were going to Alec's apartment. When they reached his door, he knocked carefully.

"Alec? Open up. Come on, Alec." Jace continued banging for a moment with Clary standing behind him.

"Okay, dude. Shut the fuck up, man. I've got neighbors, asshole," came a voice from the other side of the door. There was rustling and Jace knew that Alec was getting up. Jace turned to Clary apologetically.

"Sorry about Alec in advance. He's got a bit of a … bad mouth. Just, please excuse him."

Clary cocked her head to one side in mild confusion.

"Okay, Mr. Jace."

Finally the door opened, in a flurry of dark hair. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Jace with annoyed blue eyes and a deep sigh.

Clary blushed brightly and looked down at her bare feet.

"Who's the redhead, Jace?"

"My name is Clarissa, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License, and I am to stay with Mr. Jace Lightwood forever!"

Alec looked at her strangely. _Leave it up to Jace to date a freak_. He looked at Jace. "Yeah… That's rich."

"She's kidding! She's an actress. You know, trying to hit it big in Idris." Jace gave Clary a look that was not missed by Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. _Jace was such an idiot_. Alec's brow rose in scrutiny and he gave Jace a stern look. After a few moments, his gaze softened while looking at Clary. He turned his gaze back to Jace and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Why the hell are you here, bro?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Jace stuffed his hands into his pockets anxiously. "Listen, I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if Clary and I could stay here for the night? The dorm kicked us out, and we have to find a place to live." He shifted from one foot to the other and gave his brother a pleading look.

Alec's eyes narrowed again, "We? What the fuck, Jace? What are you trying to play at, you shit head? You're bringing girls home now? Why don't you go stay at her house, you ass?"

Jace glared at him, angrily. He knew that Alec was referring to the fact that Jace never brought girls home. He felt that they shouldn't be let in that far. He also didn't like the fact that Alec was saying such insulting things in front of Clary. It was rude, and their mother would be very upset when she found out.

"Alec, listen. Stop being such a damn prick and let us in," Jace said, growling at his brother.

Alec glared at him again before dropping his arms and sighing. He couldn't just leave his brother without a place to live, could he? "Fine. On one condition. You have to let me tell mom you have a girlfriend. _And_ bring her to dinner with Magnus, mom, dad and I."

Jace huffed. "Fine. Let us in."

"I'm serious, dude. If you try to fuck this up; I'm kicking you and your little girlfriend out on your asses in a second."

Clary cocked her head to the side. "I do not understand, Mr. Alexander Lightwood. Why must one meet another's parents in order to stay with the other forever?"

Alec snorted. "You've got to be kidding me? You're his girlfriend and you don't want to meet his parents?"

Jace sighed deeply, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he led Clary into the apartment.

"Alec, listen. You've got this all wrong."

"I do not understand. What is a 'girlfriend'? I am a friend, and female. But I am not a girl. I am a Goddess!"

"Yeah, whatever," Alec said, walking away and towards his room. "You guys can share the couch," he called from the hallway. "And you better not destroy the room while I'm sleeping."

Jace sighed. "Sorry about my brother. He's a bit crude. I don't know why he acts this way. Sorry – again. Tomorrow, maybe, we can start looking for somewhere to live."

Clary nodded. "That sounds good."

"I don't have a lot of money, Clary… I don't know how we'll be able to find a place to live or a way to eat or anything." Jace looked down at his hands ashamed. Why had he made that wish without thinking? Of course, he liked Clary a lot. Maybe, he liked her too much. Why hadn't he thought about these things before he had opened his mouth? She probably didn't even want to stay with him, he thought – why would anyone want to stay with him? Even _he_ wouldn't want to stay with him…

She was probably thinking about all of the people that she was missing in heaven. She had said that was what she had been thinking about, before. Did she miss her family a lot?

"Listen, Clary… I know you can't lie and stuff. But you can't go around telling people that you are a Goddess. People will think that you're crazy or something."

Clary kneeled down to sit next to Jace.

"Do people here not like Goddesses?" she asked, wondering why people would not like her.

"Er, no, it's not that, Clary… it's just that, people don't believe in magic and stuff here… It's considered fake, and stuff. You know, I just don't want them to take you away from me or anything." Nice one, Jace. '_Away from me'_? When did you grow a vagina?

"Why would they do that?"

"They'll probably think you're crazy or something like that. I don't really know much about it… Just don't do it, okay?" He stood to turn off the lights before turning to her. "Do you think tomorrow you could magic yourself some human clothes… You attracted a lot of attention earlier."

"Of course, Mr. Jace. Anything, for you."

* * *

FUNNIEST THING EVER by **Love Vigilantes**: "LOL I'm surprised that Clary did not mention anything when Alec said fuck. I can just imagine it – "What is this fuck you're talking about? I don't understand… How can you "fuck" this?" LMAO… Good shit…

Anyways, send me some love over reviews. This weeks question: **What makes a eighteen year old boy horny?**

**Reviews get a swearing Jace**


	6. Devil

Hey guys! Happy Halloween! For the youngsters have fun trick-or-treating. Be safe, and don't take candy from strangers... Haha. For the older people, have fun passing out candy. For the party animals, don't get too shitfaced, and um, for those like me who can't trick-or-treat, and don't get invited anywhere, have fun blowing up fireworks in your backyard and pulling taffy. Yup. Fun night. **Love Vigilantes **deserves some love. Wish her a happy Halloween! She did the editing for this chapter. Also, if there are any mistakes, it was because of my fuckery - not hers.

* * *

Jace and Clary had been walking around for hours looking for an apartment. Every time they walked in and spoke to the realtors, they were kicked out before they could even look at the apartments!

"Hi, my name is Jace Lightwood. I called earlier looking for a one bedroom apartment."

The man behind the counter fixed his glasses. "Ah, yes… And what is your price range, sir?" the man asked.

"The cheapest you have," Jace said.

"Well," the man said. "We have an apartment for seven hundred and fifty nine dollars a month up town with a connected kitchenette and bedroom. The bathroom is shared with other people down the hall. No air conditioning, heating, or elevator."

Jace looked to Clary. She looked back at him.

"Before I can show you this apartment, I need you to answer these questions, Sir. Do you have a job or steady income?"

Jace cleared his throat, "Er… not at the moment…"

Needless to say, the man kicked them out before he could explain that he would be job hunting after home hunting.

Clary and Jace, as it turns out, did not find an apartment, or anywhere that would take them in.

Jace sighed heavily and opened his wallet. He only had a twenty-dollar bill and some change in his pocket.

"This is all the money we have right now. We're going to have to make it last until I can get another job."

"Oh…" Clary sat down next to him on the bench and held his arm.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, turning to her.

Clary looked down. She didn't want to burden him. She was supposed to be a Goddess, after all. Shouldn't she be bringing him good fortune?

"I can help… I think. I think it will be okay." Clary clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

_Essence of life, King of Fortune. Let us find somewhere for Mr. Jace to rest his weary soul…_

Suddenly, a man, dressed in suspiciously in all black, on a motorcycle drove by and extended his arm. Before anyone could realize it, the man had snatched Jace's wallet.

"Oh no! That's all the money we have! Quick, get on the bike!"

They hurried onto the bike and sped off after the man. "We have to get that back!"

The man glanced behind him, and sped up, to get away faster. Unfortunately, with the sidecar attached to the motorcycle, Jace couldn't speed up fast enough to chase the man. He silently cursed his choice to have a sidecar.

Jace and Clary followed the man for miles until they ended up on a hill, overlooking the city. The man looked behind him, and threw the wallet back at Jace. They stopped and Jace kneeled over to pick it up.

"Just as I thought…" he said, opening it up. There was nothing in the wallet. "Oh well…"

"Mr. Jace – look!" Clary pointed at a two large structures up a set of stairs and behind a gate.

Jace followed her finger; a sign was on the gate.

Raziel's Garden of Worship

"Mr. Jace, do you think they might let us stay here?"

Jace was quiet for a moment. "It's worth a try. Let's go see if they can let us stay for a few days."

As the two walked towards the larger building, Jace noticed that the place was falling apart. The roof was missing shingles; the wood of the building was falling down. The porch had several holes in it. There were weeds all around the walkways, and the paths were missing bricks. It looked like this place had long been abandoned. They might be able to stay here for free, he thought.

The pair opened the vast doors to the building, and found that it was quite empty. An old man was in the corner, and they walked to him, hoping he was the priest.

"Sir," began Jace, "Can we stay here? We have no money or place to live…" Jace figured it was better to get everything out in the open beforehand, instead of getting kicked out after having a chat. They could be using the time to find somewhere to live if the man told them so.

The man's gaze shifted from Jace to Clary.

Jace took the moment to look around the church and realized that it was not a church at all. The larger building they had walked into was a place for worshippers to live.

"Of course, young ones… For a price."

This time, Clary spoke, "We do not have any money, Sir – not a feather to fly with."

The priest smiled, "I did not mean money. I am the only person in this temple these days… No one worships the Angels anymore. I am getting old, and have yet to see the world. I will be leaving for the North tomorrow morning. If you want to stay here, please, be the caretakers of this temple and fix this place to its former glory."

Jace and Clary were quiet for a moment, before Clary spoke up, "Yes, sir. We will do whatever it takes."

Jace was surprised that Clary had spoken so soon. Sure, he was fine with staying with his brother. But his brother had a boyfriend, a sparkly, flamboyantly gay boyfriend. The two commonly shoved their tongues down each other's throats, even in the presence of other people. Jace also knew from first hand experience (he had been homeless for a few weeks back in his freshman year and had had to sleep in Alec and Magnus' apartment) that the two were perfectly fine with displaying their nighttime sexcapades to everyone else on the floor. Needless to say, Jace had had to bleach his brain, and still shuddered at the thought of- _mustn't think of it anymore._ He shuddered. He'd take a run down church over his brother's couch any day.

Clary woke up bright and early the next morning, and opened the sliding door that led to the hallway. Jace was already awake, and was fixing the porch when she went outside with a glass of water.

"Here, you should drink this, Mr. Jace."

Jace took the drink and sat for a moment. "You know that monk was gone when I woke up. It looks like he won't be back for a while either." He pointed to a note taped to the outside of the door.

I've left, and won't be back for some time… Keep the house in order and don't forget to clean up!

"Hmm…" Clary whispered, "It looks like we have a stroke of good luck, today, have we not, Mr. Jace?"

Jace turned to Clary.

"I guess that we have," he said. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

Maryse Lightwood

He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

"Jace?" called a woman from the other end. "Alec called me last night and told me you have a girlfriend! What is her name? Where are you? Alec said you were kicked out and that you guys didn't come back to his place last night. Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

Couldn't Alec keep his fat mouth shut just once in their lives? What was wrong with him? Ever since they were younger, Alec always felt the need to tell everyone everything – especially if it would get Jace in trouble. Not that Jace minded too much. He did the same thing back to Alec.

"Mom," he said sternly. "Relax. Her name is Clary; she is _not_ my girlfriend. She's a friend, just a friend. Yes, we're fine. We found a temple to stay at. It's free too. Just the two of us are living here. And, yeah… We're kind of hungry. We haven't eaten since Alec's."

When Jace realized he had spoken about the money, he mentally kicked himself. How could he let that slip to his mother?

"It's settled, then," the woman said, "Tonight, the two of you will come to visit for dinner."

"But," Jace began. He couldn't… Oh no. So soon? What if Clary said something she shouldn't?

"Bye, Jace. See you, tonight."

He snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily.

"It looks like you'll be meeting my parents tonight."

"How lovely!" Clary exclaimed.

Jace dropped his gaze. "Do you remember how I said you can't talk about being a Goddess? This is one of those times, Clary. You – you can't say _anything_ about it." Jace felt a sudden surge of protective instinct fill him. What would happen if they were separated? What would happen if he was forced to live alone again?

Jace groaned and stood up.

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Clary whispered, tilting her head upwards to look at Jace. "Goddesses don't lie, Mr. Jace!"

Jace sighed. "Well, if you don't say anything, it's not a lie, is it? If they ask, just tell them that you help people."

Clary was silent for a moment, deliberating whether this was a lie. "Okay, Mr. Jace."

"And a name. We need a surname for you. People on Earth have last names, Clary. Do you have one?"

Clary gave him a look of surprise, "Of course I have a last name, Mr. Jace."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Morgenstern."

Jace was quiet for a moment. He knew what that meant. Why would a Goddess have a last name like that? "Like the devil?" he whispered into the air.

Clary looked away, "I was given my last name by my mentor, Valentine Morgenstern. He is no devil, Mr. Jace."

Jace was silent. She looked… angry. In the several hours he had known her, he had never seen her show a look of anger in that time. Who was Valentine?

* * *

A pair of tanned legs crossed themselves as the woman shifted her weight.

"My, my… He sure made quite the wish, didn't he?" she said into the room.

"It's a ridiculous wish!" exclaimed an angry male voice.

"Oh, Jonathan, come now… You can't be jealous, can you?" She flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder and leaned forward on her ring covered fingers.

"Isabelle, it has nothing to do with you!" the man exclaimed, standing up angrily and shoving his hand through his pale blond hair. He hated arguing with Isabelle. She always had to have the last say. Even when she was wrong!

"It has everything to do with me, Jonathan. She's my sister." Isabelle leaned back and sighed. "I know her better than anyone else, Jonathan. You need to stop being such a spoiled young man. It won't do you any good. You are just like your father."

"Don't talk about my father!" Jonathan spat, forcing himself to sit in the empty chair, near Isabelle.

"She's different now, Jonathan. She doesn't _need_ you."

"She very well does!" Jonathan cried. "She's nothing without me! Nothing, I tell you!"

"You sound like Valentine."

"I should. He taught me everything that I know, Isabelle." Jonathan's voice became softer. "I know she's different. I can see it. This – _mortal_ is … dangerous to her." Jonathan stood up and began to pace.

"Tread carefully, Jonathan. Clary has been different since that time. She has never been the same since Valentine disappeared… She's wrong."

Jonathan collapsed back into the chair. He knew what Isabelle spoke of. He knew all too well. Valentine had broken Clary into something she wasn't. He had left; and… _no, you mustn't think of such things…_

"Besides," Isabelle sang. "She's falling in love… What could be the harm in that?"

"Harm!" Jonathan sneered, and looked towards her, "She's my fiancée!"

* * *

Wow, major plot development! Holy shit! Review if you're surprised!

**Reviews get Jace and chocolate**


	7. Family

This chapter is awesome. And you'll piss yourself. Hehe. ALSO, thank you to **Love Vigilantes** who is working her pretty little ass off to beta these chapters. Give her some love! Any fuckery in this chapter was caused by me after she edited.

* * *

Jace had mentioned to Clary that it was in her best interest to magic herself some human-looking clothes. Clary, who had taken this advice, was stumbling around the house in a pair of four-inch heels.

"Ooh!" she cried, as she tripped again.

Jace caught her easily and helped her up. "Clary, why don't you just wear flat shoes?"

"But," cried Clary. "_Women_ don't wear flats! I want your mother to like me!" She sat down at the dinner table and sighed.

"Clary, we still have three whole hours before we have to leave. You'll be fine. Stop worrying. . ." Jace turned around and continued to hammer into the drywall a door over.

Clary racked her brain trying to remember human customs. What was it that her mother always said? "Ah!" She jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, and pulling out the leftovers the monk had left.

A package of carrots, some potatoes and a bag of Brussels sprouts were all she could find. She looked into the crisper and found some olive oil. Checking the cupboards, she found garlic, salt and pepper.

Jace walked in about twenty minutes before they had to leave, following the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Clary, what are you doing? We have to leave soon."

Clary looked up and smiled. "My mom always taught me that when someone invites you to a home cooked meal, you should prepare a dish. This was all that was in the icebox, so I made it into a side dish."

Clary brushed her hands off on the apron that she had found hanging next to the stove and washed her hands.

"Okay, we can go now."

Jace helped Clary into the sidecar and they were on their way.

Clary fidgeted from side to side with the food and sighed nervously. She hadn't met a human besides Jace in a very long time. Since she would be staying with Jace forever, that would mean being with his family forever, too. What if they didn't like her? What if his mother hated the food she had made? What if Alec and Jace fought? She sighed and looked ahead. It would do no good to be so nervous.

She's also met the monk, Alec and Jace's landlord.

"Clary, honestly, you need to relax. They'll love you, I promise." _Unless Dad is there. . ._

They parked outside of his family's house. Now, it was Jace's turn to be nervous. He hated stepping into his house. It was too large – obscenely large – to be called home, and too cold to be cozy. It was a white and blue house with three towers, a wrap-around porch and cul de sac driveway. It was three stories high on a fifty thousand square feet area with a basketball and tennis court. It also featured an archer's lane, bike path, fitness room, a swimming pool and a cement arena that could be converted to an ice arena. The house didn't have a single guest room, but in fact guest houses, which were about ten thousand square feet each.

They didn't actually need any of these things, but Robert Lightwood insisted that they have the best house in the neighborhood. Looking at the house, one saw a ludicrously large house with hundreds of acres of woods around it.

He grew up in a museum-like home where his parents often said things like, "Don't touch this" and "Don't touch that!"

The gate opened for them and Jace zoomed into the driveway, goddess in tow.

"Well," he said. "Here goes nothing."

He knocked on the door, hoping that no one would answer and they could turn around and drive straight back home and forget that they had ever gone to his parent's house in the first place.

Sadly, a man dressed in a black suit with a moustache opened the door.

"Ah, young master Jace. Your family is waiting in the foyer for you."

Jace rocked on his heels and stuck his hands into his pockets. If his parents were already waiting, it was obvious that they were going to be annoyed at them for being late.

What a perfect way to start the evening.

"Come on, Clary. Let's get this over with."

"I will take this," said the butler, grabbing the dish and stalking away before Clary had a chance to protest.

"Clary, I just want to apologize for my family in advance–"

"Jace!" called a female voice. "Is that you? Hurry up, dear."

The pair arrived in the sitting room, and stood at the doorway before Jace led Clary to sit on a loveseat with him.

Inconsistency – at first you say that the family are in the foyer but later on it says they're in the sitting room.

"Ah, she's a pretty one, son. Good job," murmured his grandmother.

Clary blushed and looked down at her knees.

"Mother, this is Clarissa Morgenstern. She's a friend of mine. We're, er . . . living together, until she can find a place. She's an exchange student."

"An exchange student? From where?" she asked.

Jace mentally kicked himself.

"I'm from Angel Point in Butterfly Valley."

Clary fought to continue speaking, but she realized that Jace would be angry if she spoke any more about her home village. It was true. She was from Butterfly Valley… But it wasn't on Earth.

Clary looked up and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maryse Lightwood."

Jace inwardly groaned. _Mrs. Maryse Lightwood? If that didn't give them away, what would?_

"Yes, quite. And Clarissa, my dear?" she said, smiling. "Call me Mom."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at his mother. She was embarrassing enough when she hated all the 'girls' of his she had never even met (by chance, as e never brought them home). Now, she meets a _Goddess_ that he would _never_ have a chance of dating, and she has Clary call her 'Mom'. Women.

"Then, please call me Clary."

The door opened and a cold looking man walked in.

"Jace," he said sternly. He looked around the room. "Alexander, Magnus . . . And who is this? You two know better than to invite friends to Sunday dinner."

This was the reason that he didn't want to go in the first place. His ogre of a father was rude and often looked down on people.

He glared at Clary, who looked up in embarrassment.

"Robert," hissed Maryse. "Be polite."

Jace sighed – he knew this had been a bad idea. "Father, this is Clarissa Morgenstern, my friend. She's a new foreign exchange student. She'll be sharing an apartment with me for a while."

Robert narrowed his eyes. "I have never heard of the name 'Morgenstern'. There are no prestigious families with the name of 'Morgenstern'. Jace, I have told you not to parade your whores around for the world to see. Furthermore, I do not recall allowing people with names of the devil into our home." As soon as Robert began to speak, Jace put his hands on Clary's ears, knowing what his father was about to say.

"Robert!" Maryse exclaimed. "What has gotten into you? Mind your manners!"

Jace shot up from his seat and stalked towards his dad.

"What the fuck do you think you're saying? Huh? Are you going to say shit like this forever?"

Alec, from the corner, sighed. "Jace. . ."

"Jace, you are the heir to the Lightwood dynasty. I can't have you. . ." Robert looked at Clary. "Dirtying yourself with a common trollop."

"No!" Jace roared, causing Clary to jump in her seat. "I won't settle down. She's my friend – one of the only ones I have outside of this family. This is how you treat your guests?"

"Mr. Jace – please," Clary whispered from her seat.

Jace turned towards her. "No! Too long has this been going on. I will not stand for it again! Come along, Clary. We're leaving." Jace turned to his brother and his boyfriend, "Alec, Magnus, it was a pleasure seeing you again. I bid you goodbye, mother." He glared at his dad, as he dragged the goddess from the door, who was busy saying goodbye to the Lightwoods.

* * *

Jonathan Morgenstern paced back and forth before yelling in frustration.

"Sir, it's out of our control," said a pale blond goddess, sitting in the front row of the main computer room of Yggdrasil.

"Nothing is out of our control. If this problem isn't fixed by the time I return from talking to Vanora, you will all be in more trouble than those kept in the Lunar Dungeons!" he roared and stormed out of the room.

"Vanora?" asked a goddess. "Why would he need to speak to Vanora?"

"I have no idea. I suppose, since he's got a First Class license, he thinks he can talk to anyone and in any way he pleases," replied a goddess beside her.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he got that license to help others, or help himself," the first whispered, clearly jealous.

"Thinks he's so great," mumbled a red haired goddess down front. "Just because he's got a little power."

The other two goddesses agreed.

Sitting in the director's seat was Isabelle, with her knees crossed.

Isabelle glared at the doorway Jonathan had just walked through as she stood. He was too pompous for his own good.

She turned to a young girl beside her seat, in a small and less ornate seat.

"Keep the system running. I'm leaving for Earth. I'll be back . . . sooner or later." She spun on her heel, and jumped forward into a large screen in front of them.

"What do you mean?" the young girl screeched. "Isabelle, you big dumbie; you can't just leave!"

"Too late," a voice came from the screen. "Can't hear you!"

* * *

What will happen next! Where is Isabelle going? Who is the little girl? Who is Vanora? Stay tuned!

**Reviews get Jace standing up for you**


	8. Vanora

At the moment, I am in a remarkably good mood. I got to skip school for two days to go to the Red Carpet Premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. (I'm on frickin' Eonline! for the red carpet premiere! Ha!) So, obviously I'm in the best mood ever because not only did I see Harry Potter and meet the stars (and SJP! FUCK YES!) I missed two days of school. I'm on the bus home to Providence right now. I've already convinced my aunt to get us tickets to see part 2... Haha. Thank **Love Vigilantes **for her bitchin' amount of work on this chapter. Any fuckery is from me after the editing process!

* * *

Jonathan pushed the double doors of the Valkyrie center open harshly. He marched angrily through the Great Hall and towards the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you this fine morning?" the goddess asked him happily.

Jonathan hated her tone of voice and scoffed before answering. "I need to speak with Vanora."

The goddess' face instantly hardened, "I'm sorry, Sir. That is limited access only. You will have to come back at a later date."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and brought out an identification card. "Jonathan, First Class, Mentor, Unlimited license. Let me through, now. I _need_ to speak to Vanora." He ignored the woman, and stormed through the doors and up the open stairs towards a large open room at the end of the hall.

"Vanora!" he shrieked, slamming the door to the room open.

A woman, with white blond hair and violet eyes looked up in annoyance.

"Must you be so loud? Stop your incessant droning and get out."

"You need to kill him. Now," Jonathan said, ignoring Vanora completely.

"Oh, you think so?" she asked in annoyance, "And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're a sore loser, or anything of the sort, would it?"

Jonathan turned red with anger, "This has nothing to do with that! There are a million bugs in the system, and it's nearly flooded because he's made such a stupid wish. He's an idiot! Idiots deserve to rot. Now, kill him. You're a Valkyrie; you can do it. You're _allowed_!"

Vanora shot from her seat, pushed her palms to the table and glared at him, "That's right, Jonathan, I'm a _Valkyrie_, not someone who you can order around. Talk to someone who cares about your whining. Now get out before I _force_ you out."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed in anger and he spun on his heels before storming out of the Valkyrie center.

Jonathan would never admit it, but the idea of Vanora forcing him out scared him. Jonathan wasn't easily scared; it was just that Vanora was scary.

All Valkyries, he decided, were rather frightening. The great Fighter Goddesses of Heaven were only called upon in desperate times. Vanora led the Valkyries, and so, she was known as 'The Fighting Goddess'.

Once Vanora had finished Valkyrie training, she was inducted immediately into division five. This alone was unheard of. Usually, a goddess worked form division one and gained through divisions. Vanora became captain of this division one hundred years later. Two hundred after that, she was promoted again, as head of the Valkyries.

There was Division one, Earth Goddesses; division two, Archer Goddesess; division three, the Combat Goddesses; Division four was the Demon Goddesses; Division five, the last, strongest, and most powerful Goddesses, The Lunar Goddesses.

Division one dealt with small problems on Earth – imbalances in power and such. There were about three hundred goddesses in this division.

Division two consisted of Archers. They were skilled in archery, and were of good use on the front lines during wars and battles. They consisted of about two hundred goddesses.

Division three consisted of combat goddesses. These goddesses were trained from a young age to be the best they could be in hand-to-hand combat and direction attack methods. There were around a hundred of them.

Division four was made up of the second most important goddesses. They defended Heaven and Earth from demon attacks. These goddesses were not usually called on, because they were destructive, and often used very extreme methods to get rid of demons. Fifty goddesses made this team.

Last were the Lunar Goddesses, division five. These Goddesses were all First Class, strong, smart, cunning, fast, the best in combat, archery and magic, and limited to only six members. Lunar Goddesses dealt with the most dangerous enemies of Heaven and the All Mighty. They dealt with heretics. It may seem like a small task, but often, these goddesses, mortals, and demons were stronger than one thought was possible. Those that went against the most important laws of the Gods and the All Mighty were sent to the Lunar Dungeons, on the face of the Moon with no body, only soul to stay locked in a deep black hole for the rest of eternity. Lunar Goddesses were often called upon to dispose of Goddesses that were rebelling against the will of Heaven. Thousands of years ago, when Lucifer fell from heaven, like a morning star, the Lunar Goddesses were the ones to battle against him. They tortured him in the most gruesome ways possible, and when he took a third of heaven with him, each of them were punished by the Lunar Goddesses too.

_Yes_, Jonathan thought, shivering at the thought of the Lunar Goddesses, _it was better to leave the Valkyries to their own business_.

Jace and Clary were silent the whole way back to the temple.

_What do I say?_ Jace wondered. _And, how do I say it?_ He sighed and revved the engine again, zipping down the highway and back towards their home.

The disastrous evening at his parent's house had caused Clary to be silent the whole ride, and Jace was feeling confident that Clary would never want to see him again. She would probably break their contract to stay with him forever.

Now is better than never…

"Hey, Clary?"

Clary turned her helmet-covered head towards him, an incredible feat, as her hair whipped behind her at a tremendous speed.

"Yes, Mr. Jace?"

"I just want to say," he yelled over the noise of the engine, "that I'm sorry for my dad's asinine behavior. He's just a dick, so I don't want you to think it's your fault that he acted that way. It's just an idiot being an idiot."

"It is fine," Clary said, folding her hands onto the untouched dinner dish she had cooked, which had been dutifully ignored by the staff in his parent's home.

"No," Jace replied, "It really isn't. He was rude, and I'm sorry."

Clary smiled at him. He could tell it was forced. _But how could he tell?_

"You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

Clary's green eyes widened as she stared forward. A memory that had fluttered at the sides of her brain suddenly came back at full speed.

_You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met._

_You are…_

_Wonderful…_

_Most…_

_Wanted forever…_

_Just a chit of a girl…_

_Beautiful…_

_Met you…_

_Waited so long…_

_Most wonderful…_

_I love you._

"Those words are lost to me," she whispered gravely, drowned out by the sound of the pipes. "That has been said to me before. But not by you."

* * *

Powerful words? I think yes.


	9. Isabelle

Enjoy this chapter people! I love you all! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all had massive amounts of food! This was beta'd by **Love Vigilantes**! Any fuckery in this chapter is because of me after the editing process!

* * *

Jace plugged his laptop charger into his computer, ready to start his homework for the week when the screen started to illuminate a very odd shade of blue. He furrowed his brows and turned his head to the side before feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. He squinted for a moment in thought before realizing where he had seen the light before.

"Holy shit!" he screeched, before jumped away from the computer.

Footsteps ran down the hall, trying to reach Jace as fast as possible, as the bright light became even brighter than it was before.

Suddenly (and with a relatively large amount of grace) a rather tall, beautiful brunette with vicious eyes toppled through the screen and onto her bottom, rubbing it rather harshly before glaring at Jace through lashed eyes.

Jace thought for perhaps a moment, that she was polite like the only other goddess he knew, and was expecting her to say something nice when she said:

"What did you go and drop it for, dumbass? I was obviously trying to come visit." _And it died._

Jace gritted his teeth and glared before replying, "Yeah, well, how about you knock next time, huh?"

Isabelle put her hand on her hips and both of her brows rose to her hairline, and she gave him a sharp glare.

_Was that even humanly possible?_

_Oh wait… she's a goddess…_

The sliding doors to Jace's room flew open and revealed a huffing Clary who was looking at Jace and jumped to him before nearly bawling her eyes out.

"Oh no, it is awful, isn't it? Are you okay? Are you sick? What's the matter?" She hugged him tightly and put her hand to his forehead.

"Well if it isn't my baby sister! No hellos to your elder sister, eh? I see how it is."

"Isabelle!" exclaimed Clary, jumping up to hug her sister. "How are you? How is Maia? Has anything happened? What's new? Has Jonathan been nice lately? I know how you two argue. Are you being nice?"

At the mention of Jonathan, two heads turned to Clary, one out of confusion, and the other of anger.

"I haven't talked to him recently, so I wouldn't know," Isabelle lied flawlessly, "and I couldn't care less if I did see him. He's a thorn in my side, and I'm tired of entertaining him while he waits for your return. Tell me, sister, were you planning on coming home?" Isabelle asked, rather harshly.

Jace frowned. "Hey, brunette, chill out. It's not her fault, okay? It's mine."

"Yes," Isabelle said with annoyance. "It is. Now, be quiet. This is goddess talk, not human."

Clary looked at her sister completely perplexed. "Isabelle, I have a contract on Earth. I cannot come home any time soon. I am here to stay with Mr. Jace forever."

Isabelle's brow rose at that remark, but she decided to leave it be. It sounded as though Clary had more to say, and was not yet saying it…

Jace stood from his seat on the floor and decided to intervene.

"Listen, I have to do some stuff around the house. I'll… er… leave you to your business."

Isabelle nodded her head as he closed the door behind him.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here? You know the All Mighty will take your license away again, if you do not return to heaven immediately."

Isabelle shrugged. "Whatever. Sisterhood is important to me. He knows that."

_He? _Clary thought. _Isabelle is going to get in trouble…_

Clary stared at Isabelle, waiting for her to answer the first question.

"All right, already! You must have gotten that stare from your mother, because I sure as hell can't do it… I came because of Jonathan."

Clary gave her sister another look. _Swearing is not allowed!_ Clary tilted her head to the side. "Yes? And what of him? Did something happen?"

Isabelle sighed deeply before sitting down heavily on the bed.

"He is not pleased with you at the moment, kid."

Clary furrowed her brows and asked, "Why?"

"Well; look at the wish you've granted. He's gone and ripped one of the best goddesses from heaven. You're a First Class Goddess, Clary – one of the only ones that aren't aligned with the Valkyries or administration. Jonathan believes that you and Jace have caused bugs in the system. Yggdrasil is going crazy with infections. They think Nidhöggr will be able to hack the system if it goes on."

Clary clenched her fists. "That is absurd! We have done nothing of the sort!" She crossed her arms and shot her chin in the air – just the way Valentine had taught her.

Isabelle's face began to screw up in concern.

"Don't make that face, Clary. It isn't polite."

Clary unwrapped her arms and her chin fell.

"You are right. I am sorry."

They were silent for a moment before Isabelle's eyes looked down in sadness. _He's everywhere in her…_ a voice whispered in Isabelle's head. _He's taken her over. Even when he's gone. He's like a parasite, and he's eaten her until there is nothing left…_

"Why is Jonathan upset with me? I have done nothing…"

"Yes, you have, Clary; even if you don't realize it. Being here all the time is making him hate Jace. He's already gone to Vanora against your charge."

"Vanora?" Clary gasped. "But surely she turned him down?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Probably. Vanora doesn't care for Jonathan and his whims."

Clary gave her sister another stern look. She would not have Jonathan be slandered by her sister.

"But why? Jonathan would never go against the will of heaven like that!"

"That's not true. He would go against the All Mighty himself for you, sister."

Clary's brows furrowed together. "There is nothing about me that should cause him to go against-"

Isabelle growled before cutting her sister off. _He is like his father, in that way_, Isabelle thought to herself. _Those men would do anything for the Goddesses of that line… First Jocelyn. Then Clarissa… _

"That is where you are wrong!" Isabelle yelled. "He is your betrothed, and you've granted a wish here on Earth that may compromise your marriage! He thinks that you granted the wish to leave him alone, without a wife. The residents of Heaven are looking down on him every day for being without a wife. He believes that you wish to have a reason to postpone your wedding!"

Unknown to either goddess, a mortal sat outside of the door, clinging on to every word.

* * *

Review and tell me why you're thankful! I'm thankful for eating a bird. Just kidding. I'm thankful for my family, friends and my beta!


	10. Gilthoniel

Hi guys! I'm loving the reviews you guys have been giving! I really love you guys. Hey, you guys should reread the whole story and really look at the details. You'll notice some of the stuff that will happen later. Anyway, I love you guys. I also love **Love Vigilantes **because she's a bad ass mother fucker who don't take no shit from nobody! ;) Read on!

* * *

Jace sat on the porch in a rocking chair, thinking about what he had just heard. He had rushed away from the scene, not wanting to hear anything more.

Engaged… Engaged… Engaged… **Engaged**…

That was probably the most disgusting word he had ever heard in his life. He never wanted to hear it again. He would never speak it again. It felt _wrong_. The word tasted strange on his tongue.

Like pennies.

Like he was going to be sick.

She's engaged? To someone else?

_Else? Where the fuck did that come from, dumbshit?_

_Er… I'm not sure._

_You fuckhead, she won't marry you. _

_What?_

_Look at you!_

_What's wrong with me?_

_You're a scumbag. You think you can snatch a goddess from heaven? What a joke!_

He sighed and started rocking again.

"I knew you were there," a voice said from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Go away, Isabelle. I don't want to hear it." He had already _heard_ enough tonight, hadn't he? Why would she follow him? Couldn't she let him wallow in self-pity by himself? God damn it.

Isabelle raised a brow and sat beside him.

"Get over yourself, asstard. Why did you listen in if you didn't want to hear?"

Jace blinked and was shocked. He thought Goddesses couldn't swear. Yet here she was saying 'ass' like there was no tomorrow. Huh. "I didn't know what I was going to hear! Okay? Now can you leave me alone?" Jace leaned farther back and glared at her. He was really showing his true nature. He was an ass, truly. He didn't care anymore. Clary wasn't around to impress. _Fuck it all._

Isabelle sat back and put her feet up on the railing in front of them. She wasn't fazed by his behavior at all. It made him wonder if it was because she knew he was a jerk by nature. Or maybe that she had already known he was an asshole.

"You sound like him. Just like him."

Jace sat up, wondering what she was talking about. "Sound like whom?"

One word explained everything. "Jonathan."

Jace grimaced. "If you're here to lecture me about staying away from her, or some shit, just leave." He was already going to stay away from her. What the hell else was he supposed to do? Why the fuck did she think she had to come out here and tell him that? He was on the verge of saying some very bad choice swears to get her to leave when she replied.

Isabelle crossed her arms. "That's not why I'm here." Her tone was annoyed, and he could have sworn she was about to swear, again.

"Isn't it?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to hear it. Hearing it would make it real. Hearing it would make it unavoidable. He didn't want to hear it. It would solidify everything. Make it true. He was still holding onto the belief that it wasn't true. That it wasn't real. How could it be?

"I wanted to tell you that she's due to marry as soon as your contract with her has run out," Isabelle said, folding her hands on her chest as she leaned back.

Why the _fuck_ was she telling him this? Was she _trying_ to piss him off? "Yeah, well. In eighty years, I'll be dead, so…" he said sarcastically. Eighty years. He should hold onto the time he had – right? Not.

Isabelle scoffed. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

Jace turned to her and glared. "Why aren't you leaving again?" If she was going to come over to him just to insult him, she could bring herself somewhere where she was wanted, because he sure as heck didn't want her here. He voiced this with, "Remind me why you visited again?"

Isabelle ignored him and started to talk again. "Don't you remember the wording of the wish? 'Stay with me _forever'."_

Jace rolled his eyes and replied, "And?"

"Nobody has figured it out yet… But you said 'forever'. Technically that means that you won't die, ever. In fact, if you look at the semantics of the wish, you'll be eternally young. Living forever means eternal youth. You'll live forever – immortal. Just like the gods and goddesses of heaven."

Jace whipped his head toward Isabelle.

"What?" he hissed. That hadn't been what he meant by 'forever'. He had meant forever in human terms. But, thinking about it, it made sense. If goddesses were immortal, then forever really did mean forever. He had said 'forever' but their ideas of forever were different. She was bound to him, and he to her. So of course, that meant that he live forever, just like her. He had planted a goddess by his side, and achieved eternal life in one wish, just by wording. If Jace hadn't been scared shitless for the repercussions, he might have patted himself on the back.

"That means you can go after her." Isabelle stood up, and walked away.

Go after her…

_Go after her…_

_Go after her…_

He fell asleep with those words in his head.

"_Fanuilos heryn aglar_

_Rîn athar annún-aearath, _

_Calad ammen i reniar _

_Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath!"_

Jace's eyes fluttered open, and his ears began to focus on a beautiful sound coming from the outside of the temple. What was it? He sat up and listened harder, realizing that it was a voice – a beautiful voice. After a moment, he also realized it was not one voice, but three voices! He quietly stepped from his bed and towards the window, hoping to glance at the owner of the enchanting voice. He peeked from the glass window, and realized that it was in fact his own Goddess! Singing!

He squinted his eyes, hoping to uncover the other mysterious voice. However, the real mystery was where the other two voices were coming from. He squinted harder and realized that there were two glowing bodies standing steadily behind the goddess. He looked harder and realized that the bodies were not standing, but floating.

They were glowing a bright white. From behind Clary were a set of twins, with matching white hair and sheets of white around their bodies. But what really mystified him were the wings. The celestial bodies had _wings_! _Are they goddesses? But wait... Clary doesn't usually glow like that. _He had only seen her glow once, when making a wish.

He took the moment to take in her beauty: long luscious red hair and wise green eyes. As she always did, a long white dress framed her body. _So beautiful… So fair…_

Clary's arms rose, and she began to glow a bright white as she reached towards the sky, singing her heart out to the heavens. The heavens… her home…

_Her fiancé. _

A sudden emptiness filled him, a hollow regret that seeped into his heart. Bitterness took him and he couldn't help but ask another question.

Did she sing to her fiancé too?What does it matter to you?

_Chicken shit._

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel

_I chîn a thûl lin míriel _

Fanuilos le linnathon

_Ne ndor haer thar i aearon."_

Clary could remember the first time she had sung this song. It was the first day that she met Valentine, at only four small years of age. She already had a beautiful voice, but was too shy to sing.

She had been crying because a beautiful butterfly had died. At the time, she didn't understand. What was wrong with the butterfly? Why wasn't it moving? She turned around, and noticed a tall man with broad shoulders walking beside her nanny and towards her. She didn't understand the concept of death. She didn't understand why the butterfly couldn't just go right back into the body.

"I do not understand," she whispered, "I do not understand why this happens. Why does it die?"

She sniffed and held the butterfly in her hand, earning a sympathetic look from the man and a disapproving glare from her nanny.

"Clarissa, what have I told you about picking things up from the ground?"

"B-But! The butterfly; it died-ed. Why is it not moving?"

The tall man knelt onto one knee, and placed his hands over hers, and smiled.

He whispered quietly, and opened her hands. The butterfly, now alive, flew from her hands and into the sky.

"Wow, Mister! That was amazing!"

"Thank you, young Clarissa. My name is Valentine. I am going to be your mentor."

Clary's eyes went wide. "Really?" She cheered and danced in a circle before Valentine swooped down and picked her up.

"What are we going to learn today, Mr. Valentine?"

"A song, Clarissa. It is a song to honor the earth, and to sing to your loved ones."

"I like to sing, Mr. Valentine. Did you know that I liked to sing? I like to sing lots. _La la la la la la!_" she sang from his arms.

"That is beautiful, Clarissa. Now, sing to the tree, remember all of the happiness you have ever felt, and sing to the tree in our native tongue. Put your soul into the song, young one."

From the moment the song left her lips, they were bound together.

Student and teacher.

"_A elin na gaim eglerib _

_Ned în ben-anor trerennin _

_Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib _

_Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin."_

The second time the song was sung by Clary was at her mother's funeral. In heaven, death was mourned for years. The families of the deceased would dress in white for the grieving period of their choice, and on the most important dates in the deceased's life, they would wear green, orange, red, brown and other natural colors to symbolize the passing into the natural world.

Funerals were very different for the divine beings. The body of the person was held on an ornate block, and carried by four men into a tomb of the person's ancestors. However, the body was dressed in the most luscious of fabrics, and paraded through the capital city (when the person was important) and the citizens would throw white and pink roses.

When a goddess or mentor died their body left Heaven, but their spirit was still alive. It could manifest its self once a year on a single day. On October 31st, the souls of the dead (coincidently the day after Jocelyn died) would visit their loved ones.

At Jocelyn's, wife of the All Mighty's, funeral, the entire residence of heaven gathered by the roads of the capital city in order to have a procession to the tomb of her line. Everyone – including the spirits that were visiting for the once a year visitation. Every citizen wore white, dressed in their mourning garb, and walked in a very slow line towards the outskirts of Butterfly Valley. At the front of the line were the All Mighty and his three daughters, following the body of Jocelyn.

That song was sung over and over. Clary walked behind her father with her mentor, still a young girl, and began to sing the song, soon followed by her sisters, her father, Valentine and the carriers of her mother. Eventually, the entire line of thousands of citizens were singing in harmony the Song of Gilthoniel.

For nine days, they traveled without stopping towards the village where Jocelyn's line originated. Goddesses glowed (naturally), but their light diminished when there was overwhelming sadness in their hearts. As the most beloved Goddess in Heaven had died, there was no light to guide the way. They lit lamps and rode their horses, and walked with the lamps raised above their heads extended forward for days. The whole time they sung, showing their distress.

In order to comfort them, angels would appear, wrapping them in the most comfort a goddess or mentor could have. Clary's twin angels, Evening Star and Morning Star, were reflections of Clary herself, and just like every other angel, they loved their goddess more than anything in the world. It was for this reason that at funerals, angels often held their goddesses and mentors tightly, helping them with their sadness.

It was the saddest she had ever been.

She still wore white to remember.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Men echenim sí derthiel _

_Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath _

_Ngilith or annún-aearath._

The third time she had sang the song was many years later. In fact, it was nearly three hundred years.

Once again, the whole of heaven gathered in the capital city to celebrate the All Mighty's second daughter passing the test for a First Class Goddess. Valentine had watched proudly from the Mentor's box, taking in the congratulations from every other mentor in heaven. It was an important moment – for both mentor and goddess.

There was a lot of traditional dancing, and celebration songs. Rose petals were thrown into the air, and there was a large feast. At the end of the night, the All Mighty One announced that his daughter, Clarissa would be officially betrothed to the recently licensed mentor, Jonathan Morgenstern, son of Valentine Morgenstern.

This brought on another celebration, and that was when Clary knew, she knew.

It was time to sing a song that had not been heard in heaven for three hundred years.

As she sung, slowly, but surely, the citizens joined in the song, until once again, Githoniel's Song was accepted back into heaven.

Now, every time she sang the song, she did not think of death, but of life. The other gods and goddesses thought the same.

And that was a very encouraging thought.

* * *

**Please review**! You know how they make my day! I love them. They're almost as good as that buttery feeling I get every single time that I see a Chanel 2.55 bag... And that's a warm as fuck feeling.


	11. Reason

Hey guys, I wanted to surprise you with a holiday special. This chapter has a special gift to go along with it... Anyone who reviews gets a cookie. You'll see why when you finish. Thanks to **Love Vigilantes** for her better than sex editing skills. Work it kinda vicious like somebody's takin' pictures, bitch! Any fuckery in this chapter is due to me after the editing process. Not her!

* * *

The next day, Clary was setting down plates for breakfast. Isabelle was given direct orders from the All Mighty One to stay on Earth with Clary and Jace until further notice. When Isabelle's literal 'essentials' – other wise known as everything she owned - had come down, a whole bunch of food had come as a present to Clary from Maia, Clary's younger sister, with a letter that said:

_Isabelle, you big dumbie – keep your paws off! You too, Jace! Don't touch my big sis! Or the food!_

_-Maia_

Of course, Clary had cooked the breakfast food and put it on the table. Jace rushed in to eat with his leather jacket already on, while pulling on his sneakers as he ate. He sifted through the mail, finding one from his mother. He tore it open. It was a check for ten thousand dollars with a note saying that it was a secret, and she hadn't told his father. Jace frowned. He didn't want to take money from his father. He turned the not over and found another message, saying that it was from Maryse's deceased father's estate – a large amount of money and property (and several honored titles) that Jace would come into as soon as he turned twenty-five, and married.

Like that was going to happen…

"I'm so late for class. I have to get to Latin or else I'll fail the semester."

Clary was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Mr. Jace, can I come with you? You see, now that all the chores are done (and we have finished fixing up the temple), I have nothing to do. I already finished sewing up all of your shirts and pants, and I've shined your shoes. I have even bleached everything white in the house and tended to the vegetable garden. I do not know what to do with myself!"

Jace frowned slightly. That was a lot of work for one person. She was practically begging to come along.

"Er, I guess so. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course!" Clary jumped up and put the dishes in the sink to clean when she got back and pulled on her slip-on shoes and followed Jace to his motorcycle. She slid into the sidecar and pulled on her helmet, ready to go.

"I am so excited, Mr. Jace! I love to learn. I had many books at my home back in heaven."

Jace smiled.

Wait a second. _What the fuck? Why am I smiling?_

Because you like to see her happy, douche.

_What?_

But what you really want is to see her bent over the kitchen table in nothing but an apron as you pound rel-

GAH! She reads minds! Stop thinking like that!

"Mr. Jace? Are you all right? You look suddenly feverish." She put her hands to his head and felt the heat.

God, he wanted to kiss her so bad. Suddenly, he cursed his choice of words. Was he seriously directing this to her father? What if he had heard that? _Shit…_

The first class they had in the morning was Old World Literature, with Dr. Malachi. How he loathed the professor.

_Lips…_

_Clary's lips…_

_Clary's other lips…_

_Get your head out of the gutter!_

_Gutter…_

_Clary's gutter…_

_Focus!_

"And what was Beowulf's intentions? Positive or negative? Hmm, Mr. Lightwood?"

Jace, surprised that Dr. Malachi was finally calling on him for the first time in the semester – the one time he wasn't paying attention, lowered his eyes nervously, "Er… Negative?"

"And why do you say this? You – over there, next to Mr. Lightwood; what is your name and do you agree or disagree?"

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. I believe that he had positive intentions, Sir. Beowulf only wanted to help those around him."

"Hmm, and what do you say to this, Mr. Lightwood?"

"I… uh… I think he had negative intentions because he liked war . . . and killing. . ." He looked up at the clock, and noticed there were only a few seconds left of class.

"Okay, I would like you all to hand in a ten page paper explaining and supporting your views on Beowulf's Intentions. It is due in three weeks." The bell rang, "Now leave my classroom."

All of the students chuckled politely but Clary frowned. "That is no way to bid a person goodbye."

Fuck!

Unfortunately Malachi heard Clary.

"Excuse me, young woman; what was that? Are you questioning my authority in my own classroom? How dare you!" he yelled angrily.

Clary's passive face remained, "No, Sir. I do not question your authority. I question only your values, and the way you speak to others. It is negative, and inefficient. This should be rectified immediately." She pivoted on her heel, and pulled Jace out of the classroom without another word, leaving the rest of the class speechless.

Aline Penhallow was the prettiest girl on campus. She had beautiful Asian heritage and porcelain skin with almond eyes that made her stand out next to all of the Plain Janes attending the prestigious University she had been accepted at.

She dressed like she was coming from a runway every day – designer clothes, top of the line shoes, professionally styled hair and makeup every day. Of course, with a celebrity white smile. She drove to school, occasionally, in her pink sports car, designed especially for her with pink seats and bright pink directional. More often than not, her family's chauffer would drive her to school in a stretch limo.

Her family owned a huge estate in the same neighborhood that Jace had grown up in. Mr. Penhallow and Mr. Lightwood played golf together on Tuesdays, and their wives often had afternoon tea on Wednesdays.

Jace had been with Aline for a short time. She was beautiful – yes- but she had nothing interesting in her personality. She was mean. A cold hearted bitch. When Jace ditched her, just like he did with any common whore, Aline made it her mission to make him jealous.

It didn't work, of course, since Jace never got jealous. Nonetheless, Aline still insisted on being the center of attention, and because her Grandfather was the Dean of Administration… she always got it. Especially from the men on campus.

So when she arrived to lunch (of course she didn't buy the awful lunches. What did people think? She was a commoner? As if! A special chef prepared her lunch!) and she continued to hear some girl's name over and over, she got curious, and angry; frightfully so.

Never in her life had she heard any girl's name said more than hers. She began counting the times the name was said against her own.

Fifteen to two! Well she never!

She slammed her lunch down at the table full of adoring boys and looked up.

"What is going on here?" she cried.

Suddenly, someone, on the outskirts of her harem said, "Hey guys, look over there! It's Clarissa Morgenstern. C'mon!" The men stampeded away from Aline, leaving a fuming rich girl to watch a bright red-haired beauty. Nobody took the attention of the Reigning Queen of the school – nobody.

She made up her mind.

She would take down this little whore if it was the last thing she would do!

As Clary set down their dinner that night, Jace smiled. She looked like she belonged. She looked like she could be his wife.

Wife… wife… wife… wife…

She set a glass of water down in front of him and smiled. She was just about to stand.

Just do it, you pussy!

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her onto him in his chair.

"Clary," he whispered, before crashing his lips to hers.

At first, Clary didn't respond – she was too shocked to do anything. A few moments later, she responded to his kisses, hugging him tighter.

Should I use tongue? Do goddesses use tongue?

_I'll show you how to use a tongue, Lightwood – right in her p-_

_Shut the fuck up!_

Clary broke the kiss and grasped for air as Jace placed kisses on her neck.

"There is," she gasped, "Something about you, Mr. Jace."

Jace sucked her neck particularly hard and caused her to yelp.

"Something about me?" he probed.

"Y-You make me lose all of my control," she whispered into his ear. "Somehow, I cannot tell if that is a good thing, or a bad thing."

* * *

Now, I guess you know what the outtake is about, huh? J'adore mes copains. Vous etes mon copains! That's French, by the way...


	12. Manners

Good year huh? Anyway, tell me about why 2010 sucked, and what GOOD things you hope to get from 2011, and your New Year's resolution. Thanks to **Love Vigilantes,** who as usual, is a Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License (because she's just that cool!) Any mistakes are because of my fuckery after the editing process - not her. I don't own Mortal Instruments, and it's safe to say I'm only using CC's characters because Jace is the hottest specimen known to man. Please review.

* * *

Jonathan slammed the screen down onto his desk, breaking it in half and effectively destroying the image it showed.

"Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't she just be satisfied with me? Why must she find someone else?" he howled angrily, clenching his fists as he darted from his seat to pace back and forth.

_You want the Lady?_

Jonathan stopped and looked behind him. That sounded like… _But it couldn't be._

_Then come to me, Jonathan. I will lead you down the path you must take._

Jonathan exited his office and out towards his assistant.

"Mr. Jonathan, sir? Where are you going? You have an appointment with the parents of your next charge in twenty minutes!"

Jonathan turned towards her, "Iru, tell them I am making an urgent trip. I will see you when I return."

"When shall I expect you back, Sir?"

"Four days."

And with that, Jonathan disappeared.

* * *

Clary, alone in the temple, was cutting fresh vegetables for dinner. She had discovered this new invention called a 'radio'. It played music out of a little box. She was humming along with the music when the doorbell rang suddenly. She went to answer the door. It was someone she didn't expect.

Maryse Lightwood.

"Hello, Mrs. Maryse Lightwood. Come in, please. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea?" Maryse asked, surprised.

"Yes. Do you not drink tea in Idris?" Clary asked. "Where I am from we always serve tea to welcome a person. Is Idris different? Do you not serve tea and bread when a person enters a home here?"

Maryse shook away her surprised and smiled. "No, no, Clary, dear. I was merely shocked is all. These days, there are no proper ladies. Women do not know how to receive guests, or common manners. Such as a man is always present-"

"-ed to a woman; ladies are not presented to men. My mother swore by that rule."

Maryse smiled brightly. "A woman of my own heart! I should like to meet your mother. Will she be visiting soon?"

Clary frowned lightly. "I am afraid not. My mother died many years ago. I was much younger."

"Oh," Maryse said, sadly. "That's terrible. Do you miss her?"

"Terribly, but I know she's in a better place now, and we all still love her and that she loves us."

Maryse smiled and took Clary's hand. "I like you, dear Clary. Come along, we're going shopping!" She began pulling Clary out the door of their home and lead her into a black, private car.

"Where are we going, Mrs. Maryse Lightwood? I have to make Mr. Jace dinner for when he comes home! What will he say when he finds out that I didn't make him dinner? He will starve!"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Please, Clary, my son can make himself food. He's been living by himself for years."

"Mrs. Maryse Lightwood, why are we shopping? Mr. Jace does not have much money. We use it to pay for things we need. I do not think he would be happy if I spent it."

"It's on me, Clary. After all, you are my future daughter-in-law."

Clary choked and gasped. "What? I am not betrothed to your son, Madam!"

Maryse flapped a hand as she led Clary into a huge department store. "Nonsense, dear. He's never brought a girl home before. You're the first. I can see it already; you two are forever."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Clary exclaimed and smiled. "Although, I do not think he wi-"

Maryse marched into the store, and Clary noticed that it was all furniture and household products.

"Frida! I need to shop for my son and his girlfriend's house!"

A human with a short bob and blue eyes rushed forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Lightwood, please come along!"

About three and a half hours later, movers were placing new furniture and boxes of baubles in the temple. Isabelle came from her room and smiled at a mover, before squeezing his biceps.

"I love a strong, working man," she whispered.

Clary frowned and turned to Maryse.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Maryse." Maryse had insisted that Clary not call her Mrs. Maryse Lightwood. She said there was no need, and just to call her 'Maryse. Clary had said that, 'It would be rude to call her by just her first name'. They had compromised.

"It's my pleasure. You were in need of some new furniture in this house anyway. And look at the beautiful bed I got for you and Jace. It's a King size!"

Clary flushed a bright red. "Mrs. Maryse, Jace and I do not share a bed! I sleep in my room, and he sleeps in his…"

Isabelle walked by and said, "Which is stupid. Your son is too chicken to make a move on my sister."

Maryse gasped, "He hasn't…? Oh my… We'll have to fix that, won't we? Come along, Isabelle."

Clary watched as the two walked away, making plans.

Jace walked in at the moment, frowning and looking around.

"What happened in here?"

"Mrs. Maryse insisted in buying us new household merchandise," Clary explained quietly. "I promise I tried to stop her! I knew you would be upset and I j-"

"I'm not mad, Clary," Jace said quickly.

He's not mad?

_He's not mad…_

_He's not mad!_

When Alec came out of the closet to their parents, Robert went wild. He had said, it was unnatural, disturbing, and 'why would you like boys when there are plenty of beautiful girls to like?'

Alec had moved out and began living with his boyfriend, Magnus. For two years, Alec and the family didn't speak – with the exception of Jace. Jace often phoned his brother, and talked with him.

Robert refused to talk to his 'other' son, and wouldn't allow Maryse to talk to him either. Until Thanksgiving that year, Maryse had abided by that rule. She had wanted so badly to contact Alec and say, "Alexander, I still love you, no matter how much of a boor your father can be."

She invited Alec and Magnus for Thanksgiving… at Jace's apartment, and didn't bring Robert. They had a little turkey, and some vegetables, and tried to eat in peace until Robert stormed in and ripped Maryse from the room, shrieking at her about how he wouldn't stand to have his wife sneaking around behind his back.

Jace, Alec and Magnus watched as Robert slapped Maryse across the face.

In that moment, Jace realized something he had never before.

His father was a demon.

* * *

Happy New Year everybody! Let's hope that 2011 doesn't suck as much as 2010 did... Seriously. Let's reminisce on all the reasons 2010 sucked fucking shit. 1) Recession 2) Goddamn Democrats spending my hard earned cash 3) My school pictures looked horrible 4) Eclipse came out and every girl in the world had to bitch about Edward Fucking Cullen 5) I gained fifteen fucking pounds (and now I have to lose them!) 6) I got the flu 7) My scleroderma progressed 8) I had to sign up for therapy 9) They're changing the driving laws. AGAIN 10) A lot of good fanfictions were abandoned 11) the Vampire Knight Fanfiction market shit bricks 12) I got sick in France & Amsterdam 13) I punched a guy in the face because he called me a cunt and I got in trouble - not him 14) My new neighbors on the Vineyard hate me because they're all racist pricks and last but not the shit cherry on the shit cake 15) I lost all of my best friends except one because of one spoiled rotten fifteen year old girl.

Just a fan-fucking-tastic year, isn't it?

Anyway, review, and tell me about your year and how you hope 2011 will be! Have a great weekend everybody, and a wonderful new year!


	13. Aniron

I'm not making excuses. I just apologize. How has the last two months been for everyone? Good? I hope so. As usual **Love Vigilantes **is a goddess. Everyone should worship her. Any fuckery in this chapter is my fault after the editing process, not hers.

* * *

Jace's phone rang early that afternoon; it was Alec. Jace raised his brow.

His brother never called. He thought it was tacky.

"Hello?" Jace asked into the phone.

"Why do you always answer like that? What are you stupid? You know who's on the other side of the phone."

Jace snorted. "With you? I'd never know."

"Ha-fucking-ha," Alec said before pausing, "Actually I called for something. It's pretty important."

Jace stopped smiling and paid attention. His brother rarely called, let alone informed him of serious things. "What? Are you okay? Is Magnus okay?"

"Yeah," Alec sighed dramatically. "_We're_ fine. But… I don't suppose you've heard about the things going around? About… You… and Clary?"

Jace paused, "What?"

Alec hesitated, "It's Aline Penhallow. The skank down the road? More diseases than a rat?"

Of course, Jace remembered. He had drunkenly fucked her brains out two years ago and she had clung to him like they were together. As if. "Yeah? So?"

"She's… Dad invited her as your date for dinner tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dinner. You. Whore… Mom said to bring Clary and Dad nearly blew a fuse. He complained about the same things he always does."

Jace frowned into the phone. "He doesn't even _know_ her. Clary is the nicest woman I know."

Alec sighed. "Yeah, you, Mom, Magnus and I know she's innocent as fuck. Doesn't know a thing. But Dad doesn't."

Jace was quiet. "Just tell mom that Isabelle is coming too."

"Isabelle?" Alec asked confusedly. "Jace, tell me you aren't messing around with another woman while Clary is living with you? You would be just as bad as Dad-"

Jace furrowed his brows. "No. She's Clary's sister. Whatever. I have to go. Bye."

Jonathan arrived on the moon a while later, looking around in search of the Lunar Dungeons. They were skillfully hidden from everyone except the Lunar Goddesses.

Jonathan had put his heart into finding where the Dungeons were.

He thought back to the artwork of the Dungeons, and turned North. He raced across the dusty moon towards his target. Lo and behold, the Lunar Dungeons stood, holding statues of the prisoners behind a powerful locking system, that only a First Class Goddess or Mentor would even be able to open.

Jonathan cracked the lock easily, breaking it down and finding the statue of his father. In the first row of the most protected traitors, stood an elegant and haunting statue of Valentine Morgenstern.

Jonathan touched it, wondering how he would unleash the man.

Suddenly, the eyes of the statue glowed blue.

Jace, Isabelle and Clary had arrived for Sunday dinner at the Lightwood Estate, fifteen minutes early. Clary had brought a steaming ceramic pan filled with Apple Crumble. She had been muttering about how she hoped it was just as good as her mothers the whole ride towards the house, which had been awkward enough on its own.

Jace had sat on the motorcycle, and then realized that there were three of them. He had turned to Clary and smirked, "Sit with me, Clary. Hold on tight," and then he had proceeded to tell Isabelle to sit in the sidecar.

The three rushed into the estate and handed their coats to the butler, who expertly took them and the Apple Crumble.

Maryse met them in the living room, where Alec and Magnus were already waiting. Once again, Robert was late. Sitting in the seat that Clary had sat in last time, on the loveseat, was Aline Penhallow.

"Mother, Alec, Magnus; nice to see you again," Jace said, ignoring Aline completely.

Clary smiled to everyone. "Isabelle, may I introduce you to Mr. Alexander Lightwood and Mr. Magnus Bane?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Isabelle Starkweather," Isabelle smiled.

Clary saw Aline and grinned politely, "Hello. It is an honor to meet you. I am Clarissa Morgenstern. May I ask who might you be?"

Aline rolled her eyes. "Aline Penhallow." Then she turned to Jace and purred, "Jace, sit next to me. I've been waiting to see you forever…"

Jace didn't give her a look. "No thanks."

He sat down on a different couch with Clary and Isabelle.

"So, Isabelle," Maryse said, "Tell me about youtself. You too, Clary, tell us about your home country."

Clary smiled. "We were both born in Butterfly Valley, which is a ten day journey by foot from the Capital city, Serenity."

Isabelle nodded, "Our younger sister, Maia Herondale also grew up with us. She's back home right now."

Aline sneered. "Are you all bastards? Is that why you've got three different last names?"

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "Actually, _Iline,_ we all have the same father. But thank you for your concern."

The front door opened and slammed, and a few seconds later, in stormed Robert Lightwood. He smiled, charmingly to Aline.

"Hello, Aline. It is nice to see you're here tonight, for Sunday Dinner."

Aline smiled, falsely. "It is nice to be here, Sir."

Robert sat down next to his wife, and eyed the room full of guests.

"Who are you?" he asked Isabelle pointedly.

She frowned. "Isabelle Starkweather. Clary is my sister."

Robert's face contorted and he frowned.

Jace could tell he was about to say something, and cut him off.

"So, Mom, what's for dinner?"

"Well, we're having a steak meal, prepared with a salad and French onion soup. For dessert, I have vanilla ice cream, and Clary here called to tell me she made a fresh pan of Apple Crumble, which will go nicely with the ice cream."

"Yum," said Alec. "Apple Crumble sounds good. We ate those vegetables you made last time, and they were delicious."

Isabelle smiled. "My sister is known for a few things back home. Her wisdom, manners, cooking skills and her beautiful singing voice."

Clary blushed hotly. "Isabelle…"

Maryse clapped her hands together. "Oh dear, you didn't tell me you were a singer! What is your voice like?"

"Soprano and Alto," whispered Clary embarrassedly.

Robert continued to glare, along with Aline.

"Well, sing us a song, then. Prove it," Aline said.

Maryse glared at Aline, and smiled. "Yes, dear. We'd love to hear your song."

"Clary, you don't have to, if you don't want to," Jace whispered into her ear.

"Oh, no! I would love to."

"What will you sing?" asked Isabelle, "Sing 'Aniron'. You always sound so lovely singing it."

"O môr henion i dhú

Ely siriar, êl síla

Ai! Aníron Undómiel "

A warm light began to radiate from Clary's skin, and a beautiful white light came behind her.

"Tiro! Êl eria e môr.

I 'lir en ê luitha 'uren.

Ai! Aníron..."

The whole room except Isabelle and Jace sat slack jawed.

"That was beautiful," whispered Maryse. "Absolutely beautiful."

Alec smiled, "Way to go, Clary. You sound like an angel."

Magnus smiled and agreed, "If I weren't gay, I would fall in love with a voice like that."

Clary smiled and thanked them, before the group walking into the dining room to eat.

Aline narrowed her eyes at the back of Clary's head. _One way or another, she'll be knocked from her crystal pedestal!_

Jace was lying on his bed, twisting a ball in his hand, pondering the things that had happened in the last few days.

The only thing that stuck out to him was kissing Clary.

Kissing her had felt like everything good in the world. Her lips, velvet like the flesh of a peach. Warm, silky skin that radiated a glow like a halo. Mesmerizing green orbs of eyes that danced playful when she was happy, or astonished as she learned the many human customs.

And that was when he knew.

What idiot ponders about a girl's eyes?

Love.

He was in love.

_And it was wonderful_.

Clary stood outside, putting bed sheets on the line, humming happily to a tune she had heard on the small radio that was in the kitchen. She had been trying to concentrate, but every few minutes, she would drop the sheets and have to rewash them or forget to put the pins on the sheets.

The encounter with Jace yesterday had put so many emotions she had never felt before in her heart. He didn't acknowledge their kiss at all. It was like… He wanted to forget?

But, she thought, she didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget at all. She didn't want to forget a single moment she spent with him.

She wanted to _remember_.

_Remember!_

_Remember!_

_Remember?_

And all of a sudden, a sharp pain came into her head that caused her to fall to the ground with a shriek.

Jace rushed from inside, Isabelle in tow, to see the Goddess writhing in pain on the ground, shaking and breathing heavily.

Isabelle took one look at her and used magic to levitate her back into the house.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Isabelle whispered.

Suddenly, a flash of light came into the room, and a small letter appeared on the table in front of them.

_He has escaped.

* * *

_

Review shitheads.


	14. Evanescence

So yeah... I think we're in the second half of the story now... I think. Yeah. So... I actually noticed that a lot of you guys were like WHY did she call us shitheads? It's a love thing guys. I could call you Fuckers instead. :D Props to **Love Vigilantes** who baddassly did the beta thing. Any fuckery in this chapter is my fault after the editing process, not hers. So there.

* * *

Aline Penhallow lounged comfortably on her poolside chair as she stared angrily into the cold water in her pool. She wasn't actually planning on swimming – it was too cold for that. She was just getting some sun.

More importantly, she was plotting against the little bitch that had just stolen the man candy she had been after for years! After the disastrous dinner they had had together, the only person that seemed to dislike Clary as much as Aline was Robert Lightwood!

After the trailer trash redhead had sung her song, even Alec – known to hate nearly everyone! – liked Clary. Aline was _fuming _by the end of the night.

Magnus had invited Clary shopping, and had asked her, "Clary, **all** girls need a GBF. Who is yours?"

Clary had looked confused and replied, "What is a GBF?"

"Um, Gay Best Friend? You don't have one, do you? Good. Let's get you some new clothes. I saw this cute dress that would look good on you, since you're so small." He had continued to blab away about fashion, and how he could give Clary a makeover.

Clary had nodded enthusiastically.

"Clary," Jace had said, "You don't need to get a makeover. You're beautiful the way you are."

"Yeah, _right_," Aline said snidely.

Isabelle had held her tongue, and just gave Aline a glare, that Aline returned.

"Bitch," Isabelle mumbled.

"Skank," Aline replied back under her breath.

"White trash," Isabelle commented back quietly.

"Whore," Aline said in response while clearing her throat.

The two looked at each other and laughed, then went back to glaring.

Oh yes, it was an excellent night.

* * *

Isabelle shot up, causing Jace looked up confusedly from getting a glass of water for the fainted Goddess.

"Isabelle, what does that mean?" To him, the message looked like a bunch of scribbled lines.

"It says 'He has escaped.'"

Jace screwed up his face, wondering what she was talking about. "What? Who has escaped?"

Isabelle frowned deeply and ran back into her room to grab some potion supplements.

"This is my _Isabelle's Super Smelling Salts_. It can wake up any person who has fainted."

Jace watched as Isabelle began to mix some items together.

"You're avoiding my question, Isabelle. Just tell me."

Isabelle sighed, before putting the salts under Clary's nose.

Clary gasped and shot up.

"Ow," she whispered. "What happened? My head hurts so much…"

"You… I don't know. Do you remember anything before you blacked out?"

Clary frowned, and thought hard. "I was trying to remember. I was trying to remember everything, and that was when I…"

The glass of water in the table began to boil, and the trio turned to watch as it spluttered and suddenly a yell came from the cup.

Jace stumbled backwards as a young girl shot from the cup and glared at him.

"Ew! Of all the people that I had to see when I get to Earth, I have to see you? Why?" she yelled and jumped over to Clary.

"I should have known. Maia, the annoying runt of the litter," Isabelle said in an annoyed voice.

"Shut up, dumbie!" She turned to Clary and frowned before hugging the Goddess. "Big sis! I've missed you so much! And then – Dad tells me that Valentine has escaped – and that he's going to come for you!"

Jace turned to Isabelle.

"Her mentor?"

Isabelle sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Clary rose a brow. "Escaped? What do you mean escaped? Valentine is on a vacation… I thought… didn't he disappear to see the galaxy?"

Maia sighed this time. "No, big sis."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Clary, sitting up.

"He's not who you think he is, Clary! Can't you try to remember? Please! Just try to think hard!"

Clary tried to think. She pressed her brain harder than she ever had and gasped.

"I will have her, no matter what the cost is," Valentine whispered angrily to a blonde haired woman.

_Clary poked her head up from where she was hiding._

"_Master, what are you doing?" Clary asked, messing her face up in confusion. _

_Valentine whirled around. "Clarissa? You are not to repeat anything you have heard." He turned around and faced the blonde again. "Kaelie, leave now."_

_Valentine led Clary away towards the stone castle that the two shared. _

"_Master, who is that?"_

_Valentine picked Clary up and wrapped his arms around her. "No one you must worry yourself over. Let us begin our magic lesson. Please recite the spell for good fortune…"_

_All around her, air was cutting through her skin and clothes. A burning sensation caught her throat, and caused her eyes to bleed and water._

"_M-Master! What is going on?"_

"_The time has come, Clarissa. The time has come for you to do the deed that you have been meant to do for a thousand years!"_

_Clary shrieked as a knife went through her chest and a circle of Goddesses surrounded them._

"_I think not, Valentine Morgenstern," said a beautiful Goddess with white hair. Her violet eyes showed all the anger a being could muster._

"_Vanora! Would you challenge me? You know nothing of the pain of others!"_

"_I do not know pain? You are one to challenge, Valentine – _guilty of all of the sins!"

"_Blasphemer!"_

"_Heretic!"_

"_Fraud!"_

"_No!" Clary cried, "He could never!" The pain in her chest became unbearable, and she pulled the knife from her chest, before falling into the arms of a Valkyrie._

"_Betrayer of kin!"_

"_Please," Clary whispered, her lips ripping from the heat as the blood spilled from her mouth. "Please…"_

_Valentine fell to the ground, as the Valkyries tortured him, whipping him and slicing him open, screaming at him words that a goddess could not be. They called him the names of sins, repeating them over and over._

"_Luster!"_

"_Flatterer!"_

"_Panderer!"_

"_Hoarder!"  
_

"_King of Sins!"_

"_Valentine Morgenstern, I Vanora Shadowhunter, Student of the one Jonathan Shadowhunter, hereby sentence you to the Lunar Dungeons under the order of the All-Mighty-One God himself, there to burn in the fires of your sins without comfort until the end of eternity!"_

_That was the last thing Clary remembered when the pain took over.

* * *

_

**Review?**


	15. Released

Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone had/is having a good Spring Break. I'm so happy to have some time off. It's pretty short lived though because I've got 300 trigonometry problems to do. Yeah, that's right 3 fucking hundred. Better start that... As soon as summer comes, this story will be able to be updated more often... I'm a very devoted student. 3.74 GPAs are quite hard to achieve. I was pretty disappointed with that grade. I'm shooting for a 3.9 this quarter.

* * *

"No," Clary whispered, "It can't be true!" She sat up quickly and Isabelle hugged her tightly.

"Clary, what does your heart tell you?"

"That Valentine is my mentor!" Clary gasped and began weeping.

"What do your memories tell you?" then she got sad and hugged her sister, "Sis, you can't be upset… He was never a good guy. He's just plain evil! He is a bad, bad man."

"How? I trust him!" Clary exclaimed, wildly.

Isabelle frowned, and held her sister tighter, "Trusting someone does not always mean that the person is good, Clary. You know that. Even liars are trusted by people, that is why they are seducers."

"How could he be a seducer?"

"Think, Clary, of the people he tried to turn against our father. Think about all the people he killed trying to get his way, after whispering beautiful lies of fortune into their ears. He destroyed heaven!"

Clary shook her head. She was having trouble believing any of this. How could the man who taught her compassion be a man who killed and betrayed the only person where his loyalty should lie? It was absurd!

Yet something inside her couldn't help but ask, "Bu-But, if he was truly taken away, who got him out? How is he free?"

"I don't know," Isabelle whispered, "But he'll never hurt you again, make no mistake about that."

Jace suddenly felt out of place, and Isabelle gave him a stern look, and mouthed: _I'll tell you later._

Jonathan Morgenstern sat in his room with his father. He was diligently watching the window, knowing that people often visited his home. He couldn't let people see Valentine for obvious reasons.

"Does she remember me?" asked Valentine, with emotion in his voice.

Jonathan nodded, "But only a little. She remembers nothing of the Uprising, and doesn't remember what you did. She only remembers you as her mentor."

"I thought so. They destroyed her memories?"

Jonathan shook his head this time, "They couldn't. She was given a potion, and it locked away all the memories that were negative involving you. She hasn't a clue about any of it."

"Who brewed it?" Valentine asked. "Was it strong?"

"The strongest it could be. Isabelle brewed it. It is failsafe. She will never get those memories back, because not only does the potion prevent it, Isabelle doesn't want her to remember either. Clarissa was destroyed when you were taken away, dead on her feet. The potion was the only way to stop her wallowing," Jonathan replied bitterly. How could he not be bitter? His fiancée was damaged.

Valentine looked thoughtfully out the window, ending the conversation between father and son.

"You're sure this will work?" Although Jonathan loved his father, as any son would, he didn't completely trust him. Valentine, he knew, was an awful person. In fact, although he loved him, he rather hated him more. Anyone who hurt Clarissa was someone to be hated. His father had hurt her in the worst ways. For this reason, Jonathan was not trusting of his father and his manipulative ways. Valentine seemed to notice this.

The blond man turned to his son. "Why do you doubt me? Do you not trust me?"

Jonathan looked at his feet ashamed; partly for doubting his father, and partly for his father being able to read him like an open book.

"Do you think I will allow this to go on?" Valentine laughed heartily, and touched his son's head, in an almost loving way.

Jonathan shot him a curious look and moved him mouth to speak before he was cut off. "Surely you didn't think I would let my sweet little girl get caught up with a mortal fool, like this _Jonathan Christopher Lightwood_ boy, did you?"

Jonathan slowly shook his head. "No, father. Though, I do sense something there. I don't wish to hurt _anyone_." Jonathan spoke these words solidly, not allowing any argument. He did not release his father because he agreed with his methods. In fact, he very much disagreed with his father's method. The man would do anything to get what he wanted. He would kill, lie, hate and hurt. Jonathan, although he was the protégé of his father, did not share these views. It was for this reason that he made sure that his father knew that they would not hurt anyone, especially Clarissa. Save for the Lightwood boy.

Valentine's eyes sparkled before he raised his hand, allowing his choice weapon to come to his hand. "Clarissa is too smart to fall for a mortal. She knows the consequences of an unholy union between Goddess and mortal."

Jonathan nodded and followed his father from the room.

"And on the third day…"

Jace and Isabelle sat at the foot of a bed, as Isabelle told Jace everything. She was nervous, of course, shoving her fingers into her usually neat hair and shaking her head in shock- or maybe it was disbelief. How could one really know anymore?

"What has she told you about Valentine?" Isabelle asked him finally, standing from her sitting position.

"Not much, only that he was like a father to her, and that he was her mentor." That was all that Jace knew. He was painfully unaware of what was happening around him, possibly too unaware.

"Well, before today, I'd venture that was all she remembered," Isabelle replied, staring into the mirror. Jace could sense that she was feeling guilt. It rolled off of her in waves, as though there was something stopping her from fully speaking, making him understand what this was all truly about.

"What do you know about him?" Jace asked, wondering the complete truth, after all, he didn't know anything about Valentine besides what Clary had told him, which really was nothing.

"He was a prodigy, brilliant, scary, but brilliant. Our father taught him everything he knew. The All-Mighty-One was the mentor of the brilliant Lord Valentine Morgenstern, before he became corrupt. He was intelligent, the best mentor we had had in a millennia. He was obsessed with _knowing_. He wanted to know everything. His thirst for knowledge drove him to the top of the ladder. In fact, before he went evil, he was next in line, should anything happen to our father- after the three of us of course."

"What do you mean by 'went evil'? He didn't just start evil?"

"Heavens no! In fact, he was the best of the hunters we had. He would act as a demon hunter, and he was excellent at it. Obviously it was not to be, since he broke the laws and fell for all of the sins. He lusted after Jocelyn Fairchild, the All-Mighty-One's wife, High Queen to his High King. He pursued her, and when she told him no, he rebelled. He made a deal with a Demon. They called him the next Lucifer, a seducer. He was about to take over when Vanora caught up with him. The Valkyries took care of him, and locked his soul in a statue in the Lunar Dungeons." By this time, Isabelle was nearly shaking with the anger she had yet to express.

Jace stared at Isabelle blankly, "That just went over my head, completely."

"Vanora is a Valkyrie, a Lunar Goddess, the Leader of all Valkyries. She's not someone to be messed with. The Valkyries are fighter goddesses. They are our army. Valentine was defeated by our army, and sent to the Lunar Dungeons, a remote place on the moon, warded against any attack. Somehow, someone must have released him form his prison. He was to remain there for all eternity after what he did." Isabelle relaxed a little, but Jace's next question tensed her again.

"Then how did he get out?" Jace whispered, wanting to know, but terrified of the answer.

"_He was released."_

* * *

So guys, how has school been for everyone? My question for you is what your favorite subject is and what you plan to do as a career. I love that shit. As always, I do enjoy reviews. I noticed a lot of people replied when I called you shit heads. It's an endearment, guys. My dad used to call me 'Little Fucker' when I was younger. My mom yelled at him though, so he stopped.


	16. Here

This is a really short chapter. I wanted to get the point across, not lolly gag. So yeah. Also, my beta has been mia. She's probably just stressed from exams.

* * *

The next few days were a fake calm at the temple. Jace and Clary continued to go to the college for classes. Isabelle would do whatever she wanted (usually pub crawling and man finding) and watched television. Maia followed Jace and Clary everywhere.

Aline watched Jace and Clary through narrowed eyes, and launched her first plan of action.

She pulled out her rhinestone-covered phone and spoke to a man on the other line, "Marvin, drop the flyers!" She snapped it shut and stared into the sky.

Suddenly, a plane flew by, dropping thousands of papers with the same thing on them. People caught the pictures and picked them up from the floor.

On it was a picture of Clary, photo shopped next to a man who was touching her intimately.

_Clary Whoregenstern: Fuck and die. Queen of STDs._

Clary caught one and furrowed her brow.

Then, loudly she said, "Mr. Jace, what is an STD? And… what is 'fuck'?"

Jace sighed into his hands and led her away, leaving the rest of the campus frowning at the flyers they held. It was completely silent.

"Well?" Aline shouted, "Isn't she a whore?"

"No!" a girl yelled back, "She doesn't even know what a 'fuck' is."

At the same time another girls said, "She's not you, Aline!"

All of the girls on campus nearby began to advance on Aline who ran away in terror.

Jace turned to Clary, "I told you what that meant, Clary. Remember?"

"Yes, but you said it was someone who rips someone off. That does not make sense in this sentence."

Jace sighed again and took her hand to lead her to their next class. His phone began to vibrate so he picked it up while sighing in dread.

"Jace, this is your father."

"Yes, I know that. I have caller ID," Jace replied in annoyance.

"Don't be fresh with me, boy. Your mother has said she would like you all to come to tonight's Sunday night dinner."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Yeah? And what do you want, _dad_?"

"Just get here on time," his dad snarled back before the line went dead.

"Dumb bastard," he muttered.

* * *

The ride to the house was a hell itself. Jace couldn't concentrate with Clary's breasts on his back, and Isabelle and Maia sharing the sidecar were getting so annoying he wanted to cry and scream.

They pulled into the driveway and for the first time in his life, Jace was running towards Lightwood Estate instead of from it. The Doorman opened the doors and Maia danced in, followed by Clary, Isabelle and finally Jace. Their coats were taken and they were escorted into the sitting room, where Alec, Magnus and Jace's mother were waiting expectantly.

Maryse stood to greet Clary and Isabelle when she noticed Maia shyly clinging to the back of Clary's pale crème chiffon dress.

"And who is this fine young girl?" Maryse asked.

"Jace, she's not your love child is she?" asked Magnus, snickering.

Maia looked horrified.

"This is Maia, my younger sister."

"EW!" cried Maia, "Related to him? Yuck!"

Alec snorted and nodded, "You're telling me."

Jace glared at him.

"She's so cute," said Maryse, "Where have you been hiding her the whole time, Clary? Sweetheart, do you want to watch some television?"

Maia's eyes went wide, "Tele-vis-ion? Can I, please?" she asked Clary, who nodded and watched as she followed Maryse into another room.

Just as Clary began to speak, the electricity in the house died. Outside, lightning struck trees. The wind began to pick up and shake the house. Outside of the window, a blue light began to surround the whole house.

Isabelle gave Jace a look. Using her mind powers, she projected to him.

_He is here_.

* * *

Cliffhanger. SMD. Bye. Gotta study. Later, cheesfries.


	17. Mortal

Hey guys. Thanks again for putting up with my crappy ass updating. We're getting to the end now!

* * *

The front door swung open and two figures clouded the doorway. The ominous steps got louder as they slowly came closer. The entire group was frozen in shock and fear.

A tall man appeared, with broad shoulders and the palest of blond hair. Instantly, Jace knew this was Valentine Morgenstern.

Beside him was a man with near the same features but a bit smaller and with darker colored eyes, nearly black.

"Clarissa." The voice stated. It was not a question, not a call, not an endearment, but a statement.

The two men stepped into the room.

For the first time, the mortals got a good look at his garb. He wore a long white and blue tunic with many embellishments. On his arms were elbow length leather gloves. He wore a cape in blue with a pair of leather sensible shoes. His face held familiar blue markings and his face was curled upwards in a disdainful smile.

"You've soiled yourself," the man drawled, "Clarissa, Daughter of God. What," he spat, "Would _daddy_ think?"

"Back off, Valentine. Every Valkyrie in Heaven is after you, right now. There's no way that they're not already on their way right now," Isabelle said angrily.

"Thank you, Isabelle. How is Master Starkweather?"

"Shut up you bastard!" she shrilled back.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" growled Robert. "Get out of my house. I'll call the police. You'll rot in jail for this."

Valentine laughed and scoffed, "You could try, mortal."

The humans in the room, save Jace, went quiet.

"What does that mean?" whispered Maryse.  
"Are you so foolish," Valentine began. "To believe that your darling Clarissa, Isabelle and Maia are human? That myself and my son, Jonathan, are _mortal_?"

"You're crazy," Robert spat.

Jace glared at Jonathan. The two connected in looks of mutual disdain and anger.

"No," whispered Jace, "They're not. They are Gods."

"Jace…?" Alec wondered quietly, "If you're kidding, it's not funny."

"No," said Clary strongly, "He is not lying. I am Clarissa, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited license. Isabelle is Goddess Second Class, Administrative Category, limited license. Maia is Goddess Third Class, Training Category, Limited License."

"You're fucking crazy. All of you. Get out of my house," Robert said with malice.

Isabelle began backing the mortals into the corner with the exception of Jace.

"Valentine is dangerous."

"What about the Valkyries?" Jace hissed, "Can't they do something?"

"How do you know about the Valkyries?" Maia wondered stiffly.

"Isabelle told me. Can't they do something?"

"Yes. They're on their way. They've been looking for him since he escaped. I would venture that this would be one of the first places that they would come, since Clary's here."

"Ah… Maia. How is it living in your sister's shadow?" Valentine asked, scoffing at the youngest sister.

Maia put on a mask of indifference. "Don't try this, Valentine. It won't work."

Valentine turned his nose down, a look that was familiar to Clary and Isabelle.

"As soon as you decide that you would like to stop playing house, Clarissa darling, I will be with your _fiancé_ down at the lake. Join us after you say your goodbyes."

Jace downcast his eyes. Jonathan smirked.

"They're my friends!" Clary exclaimed.

"Friends?" Jonathan snickered, "Mortal friends?"

"Yes! Why did you come here? What is the good for you? Please, just go home and turn yourself in. You are causing unneeded pain and suffering for these Earth people."

"And you _care_ for them? Why?" Valentine asked.

"You told me, Master, that humans must be protected, that they are naïve of the world. You told me that they fight for what they care about, but they kill relentlessly. _You told me that._"

Valentine snorted, "Do you think I believe that, Clarissa?"

Clary frowned, "No. I think that you believed it, and then stopped believing it. I don't know what, and I certainly cannot fix it, but that does not mean that you can't change back to that idea."

"Clarissa, you do not need friends. You most definitely do not need mortal friends. What you need, namesake child, is my _son_ in _matrimony_. You do not need to care for these mortals anymore, especially not this _Jace_ character. He is no good for you. We will twist the sinews of your heart. Just as all mortals do to their Godly lovers. You will fall from Heaven, just as Lucifer did, if you do this."

"How does it feel, mortal, knowing that the Goddess that you love will _never_ be yours? She is mine, and has been for six hundred years." Jonathan smirked, "Does that hurt you, mortal?"

"Jonathan. Do not taunt the mortal. He cannot help that he fell for a Goddess. Surely he knows that Clarissa would not belong to him in the end. She would live forever, and he cripple and _die_ in a second to our lifetimes."

Jace stepped forward. "You're wrong."

Isabelle sighed deeply and cursed under her breath.

"I will live forever. I am just as immortal as you are."

"Are you?" Valentine asked with a smirk, "There may be some use for you after all."

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Come along, Clarissa, and I will not kill any of your pathetic little 'friends'."

Clary stepped forward, and walked towards her former Master.

"Clary! What are you doing? He's a liar! A cheat! A seducer! You cannot believe what he is saying!" Isabelle cried.

"Big sis, he's trying to trick you!"

"Never the less," replied Clary, "He is right. I know my master. He will hurt everyone here if I do not comply. I love you all." She looked straight at Jace, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Jonathan grabbed her hand and forced her from the room.

"Is this how you treat me, my love? You betray my trust as soon as I am not within sights?" he growled, holding her chin tightly in his hands.

"No! I didn't-"

"You did," he hissed, "You kissed that _boy_. You encouraged his affections. You should have told him no from the start."

Clary remained silent.

Valentine laughed triumphantly. "She's in love with the boy."

"What? I-"

"She has not realized it, of course. She only believes she enjoys his company. How very... digusting."

"All the more reason to kill him."

"You know, Clarissa, I do not want you to soil yourself with the likes of a human," Valentine spoke seriously as they looked out on the lake. "That is why I have decided to kill all the humans. I will make a world fit for the Gods. I will make a world that all of us can be proud of. This world is not place for humans."

Jonathan frowned. This was not what they came to Earth for. They came for his bride, and that is all.

"Father, I don't think-"

Valentine turned around sharply, and pushed his son out of the way. He raised his enchanted bow, and aimed for a figure in the distance.

"NO! Master, stop! That's Jace! He doesn't-! Stop! Please!"

But the God did not stop. He released an arrow, which hit it's target in the chest fifty feet from where they stood. As he fell, his body continued to roll down the hill until he rested near their feet.

"Clare-y?" he sputtered.

The Goddess fell to her knees putting his head in her lap.

"J-Jace! You're going to be fine."

He laughed with humor, and smiled.

"Finally."

"Finally what?" Clary whispered, ignoring the looks of disdain boring into her back form her master.

"You said… my name…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. The tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"How touching," said a smooth voice from above.

Jonathan took a step away and Valentine snorted.

"Oh, Vanora… It is nice to see you again. Are you here to arrest me?"

Valentine stepped forward until he was in front of the rest of the group.

"Valentine, I am placing you under arrest."

"Are you _really_?" he asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed."

* * *

Jonathan created a chalice with his powers and turned towards the lake.

"Clary, I need you to let go of Jace and trust me."

"Why?" she whispered back. "Why should I trust you? You set Valentine free!"

"Because," he hissed "I'm trying to save your stupid mortal."

"What are you going to do?" she questioned.

"Focus all your healings powers on the lake. We're both first class Gods. We can make healing waters."

Clary nodded. The two focused their energy on the lake without getting Valentine's attention. Jonathan carefully filled the chalice with the water from the lake and rushed back to Jace. He instructed Clary to continue enchanting the water.

The arrow was still sticking from Jace's chest.

"Jace. I do not like you. Do not mistake me loving my fiancé, for me caring for you. Because I love _her_, I will save you. That is the only reason. I realize that she will only love you. I will not allow her to be sad eternity because you died. I am giving you a chance that I will never give you again."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! I uploaded it on a bus on the Vineyard. Later guys. Please review, you know how much I love them!


	18. Lake

Sorry for the wait. I wrote it, but forgot to post. Thanks to all. The story is almost over now! Go check out the outtake that I posted! I might end up merging it onto this story though. Anyways, without further ado, the moment you've been waiting for!

* * *

"What kind of chance?" Jace asked carefully.

"Clarissa and I have fused our powers together to enchant this lake. It is strong, with water that could heal any wound. I am going to have to push this arrow through your chest. It did not go fully in. This will be very painful."

Jace nodded.

Jonathan forced the arrow in quickly, until the arrowhead went through his back. Jace choked and groaned.

"Shit, that hurts…"

Jonathan broke the arrowhead off of the arrow and warned Jace of his plans. He yanked that arrow shaft out as fast as possible and then dropped the water on the wound. It slowly began to clean and close up.

"Now, tell me about this chance."

"I read in a restricted scroll that it is possible to create half God, half mortals in times of dire need. In order to do this, you must be stabbed with the sword of a First Class God."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you will have the powers of a half God, half mortal. But-"

"But?"

"You are already immortal. I think this will change the outcome."

"How do you know it will work?"

"I don't."

The two were quiet with mutual understanding.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm useless to her like this. A mortal can't stand by a goddess like her."

The two shared a look.

"Okay." The dark eyed blond unsheathed his sword. "This is going to hurt. I'll try to make it as fast as possible." He aimed it at his chest and with power foreign to him, he forced the blade through the human's heart.

Jace let out an anguished cry.

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Jonathan said frantically.

Jace breathed shallow, and leaned back.

"This is what it must feel like to die."

"You can't die, you idiot. You're immortal."

"That doesn't mean I can't be killed!"

Jace cried out again.

"It burns!"

Suddenly, a white light erupted from the wound, and spread about his body, coating his being in an ethereal light. It expanded, and then quickly receded back to wear it came from.

"I guess it worked," Jonathan wondered.

"Yeah. I guess."

"How do you feel?" Jonathan asked as he helped Jace stand.

Jace faltered for a moment. "Like I could take on the world."

Vanora's fighters may have outnumbered Valentine by plenty, but somehow, Vanora found herself standing alone against Valentine alongside Clary.

"I do not want to kill you, Valentine."

"I do," sneered Vanora.

"Killing is not the Goddess Way, Vanora," chided Clary, "You know this."

"Yes, Clary, you are right. Killing is not in the Goddess Way. It's in the Valkyrie way."

Valentine lifted his hands, ready to use magic, as the two spoke to each other. He saw his opportunity and released a strong dragon of fire onto the girls. The two flew backwards, momentarily startled by the sudden aggression. Vanora, who managed to take most of the blow continued to topple down the hill.

"She won't be waking soon," Valentine said. "If ever."

Clary lifted her head in pain and tried to stand. Before she could, she was forced back down with a bracing spell used on prisoners.

"I'm sorry that you did not mold to be the goddess that you could have been, Clarissa. For this, I must punish you. First, I will kill the mortal that you so desperately care for. He is useless to me. I have no interest in anyone that could deter to my master plan." Valentine stood and looked over at the glistening lake before them.

"The human world is quite beautiful, isn't it? Not as beautiful or colorful as Heaven, of course, but beautiful in its own way. How, Clarissa, do you think it would look filled with demons from Hell? The Devil has many to spare. I am sure that he would not mind sending them to me."

Clary whimpered, sacred by the fact that her face was planted into the ground. She couldn't see, at the moment. How would she ever warn Jace to run?

"Now… where is your little friend?" Valentine wondered.

"Right here, bastard!"

With that, Jace plunged Jonathan's blade deep into Valentine's back. Valentine crumpled to the ground in a surprised heap. He gasped as the wind was blown from him.

And Valentine was no more.

* * *

How'd you like it? Did you enjoy it? Review please!


	19. Eternity

Author's Note is at the end: I do not own. Never have, never will. Review for the last chapter, please?

* * *

"It's over, then," Clary whispered.

Jace nodded. What else could he do?

Jonathan trudged up the hill.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry. I-I was so stupid. I shouldn't have released Valentine." Jonathan sank to his knees. "I was just so angry – jealous. I should never be forgiven. I will turn myself in."

Clary smiled sadly, "You don't need to do that Jonathan. It was a mistake. You only need to repent for your sins."

Jonathan nodded and shared a look with Jace. "I'll leave now. I'll leave you two to your peace. Clarissa, I dissolve our engagement." A blue light glowed around the two, "You are free to be with whomever you so choose."

The two watched as Jonathan disappeared into the distance.

"Clary, listen…"

She stared at him expectantly, as the two walked back to Jace's parent's house.

"I think it's time I'm honest… I- I really like you. No, I more than like you. I think I love you. A lot."

Clary smiled and touched his cheek, "Jace, I _know_ I love you."

And then, their lips touched. It was like nothing Jace had ever felt before. Her lips were so soft, like the petals of a rose. It was like kissing a Goddess.

They broke apart and Jace pulled her hands into his. "You'll still stay with me?" he shuddered. He was teasing, but they both knew that he was scared of the answer.

Clary gave a breathy sigh, "For all of eternity."

-FIN-

* * *

Wow. So, END. Damn. Like. Whoa. It's been like holy shit, a year? How the fuck did that even happen...? Well, that was like a chapter a month, right? Anyways, I'm happy that I finished this story. I think I'm going to move the outtake onto this story, because I don't think it stands alone very well. To be honest guys, I think this will probably be my last Mortal Instruments fanfiction. Mostly because MI just doesn't do it for me anymore. I think that's mostly because I really didn't think that City of Fallen Angels should have ever been published. I didn't read it. I really think it should have ended with City of Glass. So that's where I'm going to end it, reading wise. I remember when MI was a really small fandom, and now it's fucking huge. Like, I remember when it only had like a hundred stories in it all together. Now it has like a fucking billion. Anyways, if anyone is interested, I do write for other fandoms. I have at least 30 Vampire Knight fanfictions and about 5 Harry Potter fanfictions. I'm definitely writing more for Harry Potter. I've got a cross-over with Lord of the Rings too...

Anyways, I want to thank all the glorious people that went out of their way to review at like every chapter. I'm not going to mention names, but there are a few people that always reviewed. This story didn't get much feedback, which makes sense, since there really aren't many AU fanfictions for MI yet. Thanks to those people. Thanks to everyone who put me or this story on alert and to those who favorited the story. I appreciate it.

See you all on the flip-side. - AnnaBella


	20. Outtake

Clary sat at the edge of the chair worrying her teeth.

"Are you sure this is fine?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am," replied Maryse Lightwood, "You're going to be my daughter after all."

"What?"

"Oh, look at these," she said, picking up a pair of black leather pumps with red soles. "Classic shoes, these are. Christian Louboutins. Beautiful."

"I do not understand. What makes these shoes better than any other shoes?"

Several women turned and gaped towards her.

Maryse looked around at them, "She's foreign."

The women nodded in understanding.

"Clary, these are shoes made for real women. They flaunt the figure. They elongate the legs. They shape the butt. They make you feel like a real woman."

Isabelle popped up behind Maryse.

"I'm getting some of those."

Clary balked, "Isabelle, you have no money."

Isabelle laughed and put her hands on her hips as Maryse walked away from the sisters.

"Says who? You don't know what I do during the day. I've been working. I'm rich."

"Doing what?" Clary asked in confusion.

"Fortune telling!"

Clary gasped, "That is against the rules!"

"Who cares? I'm giving them bullshit fortunes anyway."

Clary spluttered, "That is against the rules too! Stop cursing, Isabelle!"

Isabelle laughed, "You're such a prude."

"A prude?" Clary questioned.

"Someone who-"

"I know what it is, Isabelle. I am questioning why you are calling me one."

"Well, as far as I've known, in the nine hundred give or take a few decades of your life you have _never_ had sex."

Maryse chose that moment to come back.

"You've never had sex, Clary?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"No!"

"Ever masturbated?" asked Maryse still in awe.

"W-What? Of-of cour-course n-not! W-Why… H-how…? V-Valent-tine taught m-me that-… m-makes you go b-blind!" Clary promptly turned as red of the soles of the shoes and ran from the two other women.

"That was odd."

"I know. I can't believe my son's met a girl he hasn't slept with."

Isabelle turned to Maryse. "I will never sleep with your son."

Maryse shrugged. "Apparently, neither will Clary."


End file.
